Un colado en el destino del dragón
by Zetrid
Summary: La curiosidad es algo tanto bueno como malo y suceden cosas que deben suceder, ese es el caso de Tobias el cual por hechos de la vida termina accidentalmente a propósito en el mundo del antiguo oriente el cual rige el kung fu y ¿animales?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Un viaje gratis a ¿China?

Muchos se preguntan cómo es que terminamos en esta situación y como salimos de ella, pero en mi caso mi curiosidad es más poderosa y quise saber hasta dónde termina esto, todo empezó esta mañana.

* _Beep, beep, beep*_ _ ***CLANK***_

¿?: aaahh, ¿ya amaneció?- lo decía un chico que mientras hacia un intento de abrir los ojos volteó hacia la ventana para saber la respuesta- todavía es muy temprano 5 minutos mas- se acuesta de nuevo.

Pasa un rato y alguien entra a la habitación, no se puede ver bien como es ya que la luz no era suficiente para verlo bien.

¿?: _Tooby,_ \- Le hablaba un joven adulto que tenia puesto un traje de color azul marino de manera suave-¡LEVANTA EL CULO DE UNA VEZ!

Toby: ¡AAAAHH!- gritaba mientras el sujeto le tiraba de la cama con todo y colchón- ¡PERO QUE MIER...! Ah eres tú.

Mi nombre es Tobías pero todos me llaman Toby, soy estudiante, 16 años y con una vida casi normal, el imbécil que me tiro se llama Eduardo o como yo lo llamo Eddy.

Eddy: si soy yo, ahora arréglate, tienes que ir a la escuela.

Toby: ¿y porque tan arreglado?

Eddy: Ya te lo dije desde hace días, tengo una entrevista de trabajo y tú debes ir a la escuela para pedir una oportunidad de rehacer ese examen, lo que aun me pregunto es como conseguiste no salir expulsado después de eso.

Toby: ¡NO FUE MI CULPA!, aunque yo también me pregunto eso.- dije eso en modo pensativo pero Eddy me puso cara de "no me importa un carajo"

Eddy: Como sea arréglate, vamos tarde.

Después de "decirnos buenos días" empecé a vestirme, unos pantalones Jeans azul, una camiseta negra, otra camisa azul cobalto de mangas largas abierta y unos tenis de montaña color café.

Toby: Listo, vámonos.

Paso un tiempo y no sucedió nada más que lo que tenía planeado mas que algunos compañeros míos se alejaron de mi por lo sucedido unos días antes, contaría lo sucedido pero sera para otro día ya que no quiero recordarlo ahora, entre a la escuela, hice el examen por segunda vez y como si no fuera suficiente me tuve que ir por mis propios medios devuelta al departamento (si, vivo en un departamento y Eddy es mi tutor legal, un amigo de la familia y vivo con el porqué la escuela le queda más cerca).Pero en camino de vuelta al departamento vi un destello en la acera cerca de una pared de un local que de seguro tenia años con el cartel de "se renta", cuando me acerque pude ver bien que era.

Toby: Que bonito collar me gusta- Era un collar con una cadena blanca y lo que parecía ser un reloj de bolsillo con un diseño al estilo divergente de colores variados, blanco el armazón, azul los números que estaban en romano y los punteros color negro, ya sé que suena feo pero brilla y es lo más importante, pero lo más curioso era que tenía un botón lo cual creía que era para darle un efecto especial,- a ver, creo que es de juguete pero es de metal y creo que tiene vidrio- lo examino un poco mas y como no tenia otra cosa YOLO- como sea, que se haga lo que sea que este botón haga- lo digo como si estuviera invocando algo mágico-* **CLICK** *

…

Toby: ¿nada?, a bueno pero al menos me lo QUEEEEEEAAAAAAh!

Caí en lo que parecía ser como esos agujeros de gusano del Dr. Who, pero con la combinación del agujero en el cayo Alicia, iba rápido, con cosas flotantes por doquier, voces sin sentido pero el chiste es que estaba cayendo.

Toby:¡AAAAAAHHH!- seguí así por un tiempo hasta que todo hizo un flash y vi una construcción encima de un monte, parecido a las películas chinas de kung fu, pero vi también algunas cosas como un festival, iba seguir viendo que mas podía ver, pero recordé que estaba cayendo desde quien sabe cuántos kilómetros del suelo hasta que algo parecido un cohete grande que más bien se parecía un misil se dirigía a mí y me intercepto a lo cual yo me aferre a eso pero cuando lo vi más claro vi que era un panda con pantalones que para "volar" estaba sentado en una silla con cohetes en las patas de la misma, ambos nos vimos y ya saben que paso.

Panda y Toby:¡AAAAAAHH!- Sentimos que dejamos de elevarnos y miramos al suelo- ¡AAAAAAH!- Caímos al que yo creo que era el patio del templo pero con el panda encima de mí, y de ahí no mas memoria, al parecer no soporte el impacto y el peso del obeso panda que también tuvo que ver con dejarme como mosca en parabrisas.

3 horas después.

Toby: *despertando*¿eh, donde estoy?- miro a mi alrededor y veo que estoy en una habitación con paredes de ¿papel?-¿hola…? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Al ver que nadie venia me revise y note que tenía una venda en la cabeza y tenia entablillado el brazo izquierdo, pero lo más interesante es que tenia puesto una camisa sin mangas de color azul oscuro, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas con un color negro azabache, creo que así se llama el color, colgado estaba lo que parecía ser una gabardina, de color blanco y con unos símbolos de color dorado, con eso puesto parecería un traje estilo Vergil, el collar no lo veía por ninguna parte por lo cual creo que lo perdí.

Toby: 'No sé qué pasa aquí o donde estoy pero sé que si me quedo acostado no lo sabré'-pensé y acto seguido me levante de la cama para ir afuera cruzando por un pasillo con puertas deslizantes de papel, para luego de un rato llegar a un patio pero había otra edificación en el cual oía unos ruidos por lo cual me acerque más hasta asomarme por la puerta había algo que me sorprendió, era lo que me parecía ser una cámara de tortura pero cuando observe con más atención vi que el panda estaba ahí pero con otros 5 seres más, una serpiente con dos flores en la cabeza, un mono con pantalón, una ¿garza? Con sombrero de paja, un tigre con camisa y pantalón y lo que sea que era el orejudo con túnica, iba alejarme cuando oí la voz del orejudo…

Orejudo: mas fuerte

Puse mi vista en donde oí eso y era el panda que golpeaba lo que parecía ser un muñeco, pero muy débil.

Orejudo: ¡Mas fuerte!

Panda:*Pum* ¿así?*puf* ¡AAAAH!- salió disparado hasta el medio del salón y lo siguiente que vi era que el panda fue golpeado, quemado y totalmente hecho añicos por las cosas que estaban ahí, y sinceramente no me esperaba que saliera fuego de ese piso negro…

Panda: -arrastrándose- uuf, y bien ¿Cómo lo hice?

¿?: Creo que oficialmente ya existe el nivel cero- le apaga la flama que tenía el panda en la cabeza-

Ya vi suficiente, este lugar es raro iba darme la vuelta cuando oí una voz grave diciendo

¿?: HEY, ¿tu adonde ibas?

Toby: ¿PERO QUE?- volteo y veo que ellos ya me vieron… Ya valí, quise correr pero apenas iba dar un paso hasta que...

¿?: Aquí abajo- inclino la cabeza y vi un insecto, mantis religiosa creo que así se llama- esperábamos que despertadas en la noche pero bueno al parecer nadie tiene que desvelarse hoy

Y esto fue lo que paso, fui descubierto y para escapar de ahí no me quedo de otra que fingir un desmayo, pero no calcule bien mi caída y me golpee con la orilla de un escalón haciendo que me diera un K.O. No desperté hasta la noche y lo que sucedió no lo podría creer, el cómo paso todo de un momento a otro y ¿Qué era ese collar y donde está ahora? Porque si algo se de ciencia ficción es que ocupare ese collar para volver.

* * *

 **He visto que no hay muchas historias sobre esto en español así que aquí esta mi granito de arena para esta área tan poco explotada.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: (Nombre pendiente)

Solo imaginen, nada mas pido eso, despertar en el mismo cuarto con la misma ropa que creíste soñarlo y como extra estar cerca de ese orejudo y una tortuga cuello largo, pensé que se habían extinguido hace pocos años.

Tortuga: Por cómo nos miras has de tener dudas, ¿no es así?

Toby: …- solo me quede mirándolo por un tiempo-

Orejudo: maestro Oogway ¿usted cree que entienda lo que decimos?

Oogway: yo no creo Shifu- lo dice mientras mira al orejudo- se que nos entiende ¿verdad?- me mira pasivamente esperando una respuesta mía.

…

Toby: s…sien…entiendo lo que dicen- lo digo entre tartamudeos y con todas las ganas del mundo para no salir de aquí corriendo y al parecer la tortuga Oogway le dedico una sonrisa al orejudo Shifu el cual era la misma que dice "tengo la razón"

Después que Shifu suprimió su impresión empezó con el clásico interrogatorio el cual yo debería ser él quien preguntara pero luego recuerdo en donde estoy y si no me equivoco hay mas animales antropomórficos ahí afuera el cual de seguro no dudarían en atacarme si actuó agresivo o por el simple hecho de ser diferente.

Shifu: Bueno como ahora sabemos *ejem*- el maestro Oogway se aclaro la garganta interrumpiendo a Shifu el cual se corrigió así mismo-…SE que nos entiendes quisiera que nos aclares algunas dudas.

Oogway: Recuerda ser paciente Shifu de seguro está nervioso por todo esto- le debo agradecer a la tortuga por eso porque si, tenia mello mello por lo que sucedía.

Shifu: Lo sé maestro, bueno en primera ¿Qué y quien eres? Porque debo admitir que a pesar de que eres similar a un mono no eres uno.

Toby: Mi nombre es Tobías y soy un humano.

Oogway: ¿Humano dices? Mmh…-se puso modo pensativo ante mi respuesta como si tratara de recordar algo.

Shifu: Maestro Oogway ¿acaso sabe que es un humano?- nos pusimos al pendiente a su respuesta y por un momento creí que en la puerta de papel se hincho un poco como si algo la estuviera presionando.

Oogway:…no- lo dijo secamente, me tomo un poco asimilar lo que dijo y evitar que se me caiga la cabeza por esa respuesta.

Se oyó el crujir de la puerta y de ella cayeron al resto de seres que había visto en ese edificio y después que salimos de la impresión el orejudo se enfado lanzándoles un reprimenda sobre el espiar conversaciones ajenas en especial al panda porque a mi parecer él fue él quien destruyo la puerta por su peso aplastando a los demás en el acto.

Shifu:… y por eso ¡MONO, GRULLA! BUSQUEN UNA NUEVA PUERTA PARA REMPLAZAR LA QUE ROMPIERON, ¡MANTIS, VIBORA! ATIENDAN A NUESTRO "INVITADO" ¡TIGRESA! VIGILARAS ESTA NOCHE ¡PANDA! LIMPIA ESTE DESASTRE.

Todos dijeron "SI MAESTRO" y se fueron a hacer lo que les pidió el orejudo, aunque lo de atender al invitado es normal pero que sea una serpiente y un insecto parlantes no y ahora vienen hacia mí, empiezo a sudar frio no por miedo a las serpientes o los insectos sino porque bueno, soy tímido desde que tengo memoria.

Víbora: Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto amablemente la serpiente con una sonrisa y de vez en cuando sacando la lengua.

Toby: …ehm ¿bieen? '¡ _TIMIDEZ FUERA DE ESTE CUERPO!'_ \- pienso esto último mientras sentía algo en mi hombro solo para ver al insecto dándome un sobresalto.

Mantis: ¡oye cuidado! Valla casi haces que me caiga- se molesto la o _el_ Mantis debo decir.

Víbora: Mantis se mas educado, dinos ehm… ¿Cómo te llamabas?- pregunto la serpiente, iba contestar pero vi como el panda rompió un poco más la entrada y Shifu se llevo una mano a la cara y a Oogway riéndose un poco.

Toby: Si que es algo torpe.

Mantis: No es algo, ES torpe jeje- el panda se desanimo por su comentario y Víbora le reprimió con la mirada.

Víbora: oye ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?

Toby: Tobías pero prefiero que me llamen Toby- conteste un poco incomodo por tenerlos tan cerca-

Mantis: ¿Toby? Suena algo raro ¿no prefieres Toph o algo así?- solo negué con la cabeza, no quiero llamarme de otra manera por mis propias razones-

Víbora: Esta bien Toby, yo soy Víbora y el es Mantis- señalaba con su cola conforme decía los nombres- ¿nos podrías decir de dónde eres?

Toby: Pues de aquí no eso es seguro -conteste con prisa, en serio me estoy poniendo ansioso que se vallan a otra parte y la mirada del felino apoya mi punto-

Mantis: Oye tranquilo, solo queremos saber de ti nada más.

Solo respire hondo, no sabía por dónde empezar con esto tal vez repasando los hechos podría tranquilizarme y dar una respuesta clara. Cuando tuve la suficiente voluntad iba empezar a hablar pero llegaron los 2 que faltaban con la puerta y empezaron a ponerla y una vez colocada y con los destrozos recogidos empezaron a ponerme un poco de atención para saber de dónde vengo y… ocupare mas voluntad para hablar.

Víbora:… ¿y bien?

Más voluntad, más tiempo.

Mantis: ¿Toph?

Mas tiempo más… un momento, ¿ME LLAMO TOPH? ¡HIJO DE…!

Oogway: Al parecer hay que dejarle tiempo para que nos pueda hablar y todos queremos descansar ¿no lo crees Shifu?

Shifu:… está bien maestro, ¡Estudiantes y panda! Pueden ir a descansar excepto Tigresa, tendrás que vigilar a nuestro huésped.

Dicho eso, todos empezaron a irse aunque _Tigresa_ me miro un poco enfadada, creo que le molesto el no poder dormir hoy para vigilarme y espero que no intente comerme por ello.

Cuando todos salieron siendo la felina al último para cerrar la puerta y tomar posición de guardia enfrente de la puerta. En serio sí que debo agradecer a esa tortuga por sacar a todos antes que me dé un ataque de nervios, ahora puedo relajarme en paz y repasar los hechos, el despertador humano de Eddy, fui a la escuela para hacer el examen que no pude hacer, ahí todo bien, de camino a casa halle un collar en la calle el cual… ¡el collar! ¡¿Dónde estará?! Sera mejor que pregunte mañana, y como ultimo hecho estoy en un lugar donde los animales están en dos patas, hablan y parecen vivir en una época de no sé que de china… creo, ya que la construcción parece de esas películas de kung fu que veía en la tele.

¡AAAAHHH! En serio me desespera el no saber que pasa aquí pero si algo se es que toda respuesta llegara en su momento solo debo esperar hasta mañana… ¿cierto?

…

…

 **POV Shifu**

Poco después de salir de la habitación del extraño mono que decía ser humano el maestro Oogway caminaba muy pensativo, no conseguimos muchas respuestas respecto a él por lo cual será mejor investigar mañana.

Oogway: Shifu, aun te inquieta mi decisión.

Shifu:… no creo que el panda sea el guerrero dragón, Tigresa era más apta para serlo y…

Oogway: se que no esperabas que un panda sea el guerrero dragón- me interrumpió mi maestro-pero hablo de la "otra" decisión.

Shifu: No quería pensar en ello ahora, pero si maestro ese "humano" no parece ser peligroso incluso me atrevería decir que se ve débil incluso más que Po.

Oogway: Es más fuerte de lo que crees Shifu incluso más de lo que él cree, pero lo he visto y si esa visión se cumple Tai Lung será el menor de nuestros problemas.

Esa reciente visión, ojala solo hubiera sido mentira pero si el maestro lo dice debe ser verdad y espero que se pueda evitar si actuamos a tiempo.

Espero que sea así.

…

…

 **POV Tigresa**

No puedo creer lo que sucedió hoy, yo iba ser la guerrera dragón ¿Por qué Oogway tuvo que elegir a ese panda y no a mí? Sé que hay algo que no concuerda, de seguro la vejez le empezó a afectar. No, tranquilízate Tigresa si Oogway lo eligió debe ser por algo aunque no creo que esté listo a tiempo para enfrentar a Tai Lung… y con Tobías ¿Qué era ese collar que tenía cuando llego? ¿Y qué es lo que paso para que Oogway reaccionara de esa manera?

¿?: Ah hola Tigresa- una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y al ver de quien se trataba no pudo molestarme más- veo que aun sigues aquí.

Tigresa: Oogway dijo que quería que todos durmieran- conteste de manera cortante a Po, no es propio de mí pero el tenerlo cerca de mi me pone furiosa-

Po: Si lo sé pero no podía dormir y pensé salir a caminar y te vi aquí y bueno vine a decirte que te admiro, es que wow, no puedo creer que aun este aquí con los 5 furiosos y ser nombrado el guerrero dragón y…- hasta ahí llego mi paciencia-

Tigresa: Escúchame Po el ser nombrado guerrero dragón no es la gran cosa, el kung fu conlleva esfuerzo, sacrificio, determinación y tiempo así que si no cumples con esos requisitos no perteneces aquí y…- oí algo dentro de la habitación bajo pero constante, así que de inmediato abro la puerta y veo a Tobías saliendo por la ventana- ¡OYE!

Toby: ¡MIERDA!- dijo eso ultimo, no sé qué significa esa palabra pero no sonó como algo bueno, lo siguiente que hizo es saltar de la ventana y lanzar un grito por la caída para ser callada por el sonido de su caída.

Ese grito despertó a los demás y sin siquiera decir nada todos miraron adentro y no lo pensaron 2 veces en ir afuera. ¿Pero porque quería huir? ¿Acaso no miro que son 7 metros de caída?

…

…

 **POV Tobías**

Bien es mi oportunidad de escapar ya que mi "guardián" esta distraído con Panda, creo que le llamo Po (y dicen que el de nombre raro soy yo), como sea, deslizo lentamente la ventana hasta que esté lo suficientemente abierta para salir, aun me duele el brazo pero no esperare hasta mañana aunque me dije que lo haría y otra vez la _señorita felidae_ me da una razón porque puedo reconocer a una chica molesta cuando la oigo y sé que lo más recomendable es estar en una zona segura, subo mi pierna por la ventana para luego abalanzarme un poco hacia afuera y logro sacar la mitad de mi cuerpo pero veo como la tigre abre la puerta y me mira fijamente con esos ojos con pupilas rasgadas.

Tigresa: ¡OYE!

Toby: ¡MIERDA!- es lo que alcanzo a decir antes de echarme atrás y darme cuenta de dos cosas, una es que no hay por donde pisar solo era una pared plana sin sobresalientes y la otra es que no me fije que era una caída larga cayendo en seco al suelo dejándome más que molido, no paso mucho cuando el mono, el pájaro ese, Mantis, Víbora y Tigresa llegaran a donde estaba yo

Víbora: ¡OH POR TODOS LO CIELOS! ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

Tigresa: ¡Grulla, Mantis! Vallan preparando un cuarto para atenderlo, Mono ayúdame.- al dar las ordenes todos empezaron a hacer lo que Tigresa les pidió, cuando me cargaron para llevarme al cuarto me quería negar pero mis piernas me duelen demasiado parece que se rompieron y se me escapo el aire por la caída y no podía respirar bien.

Al llegar a la habitación solo me pusieron en el suelo para atender mis lesiones, me quitaron el pantalón el cual obviamente no lo permití pero después de una pequeña pelea el cual perdí por mucho, se mostro en mis piernas, más específicamente en las rodillas unos moretones negros que feos no eran, HORRIBLES era la palabra correcta y la cara de todos lo demostraba.

Mantis: Si que se ve feo, Grulla ve por mis cosas ¡rápido!

Grulla: ¡Si Mantis!- salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicar una última mirada a mis piernas y dar una expresión de dolor

Mono: ¿Tigresa como paso esto?- contesto el mono que se llama Mono, ahora que lo pienso ¿todos se llaman como su especie?

Tigresa: Intento escapar y salto por la ventana.

Víbora: ¡¿En que estabas pensando para salir de esa manera?!- me dijo como una madre reclamando a su hijo.

Toby: LAS PREGUNTAS PARA DESPUES ¿OK? * _Agh*_ \- fue lo único que dije antes de lanzar quejidos de dolor.

Grulla: Mantis, aquí traigo lo que pediste- dejo el pájaro que ahora se que se llama Grulla y venia con una caja que casi se le cae al suelo.

Mantis: Bien ahora puedo empezar.

Toby: ¿Empezar, empezar qué? ' _¿En serio que quiere empezar?'_

El no dijo nada, solo se limito a sacar un bote pequeño que al parecer tenía una pomada o algo por el olor a hierbas y agujas… ¿agujas?

Toby: ¿Para que las a…agujas?- pregunte con miedo

Mantis: Ehh, ya lo veras.

No… ¡¿ACASO EL HARA…?!

…

…

 **POV Po.** (Suena raro lo sé)

Esto es malo, malo, malo, malo, malo.

Apenas vi las heridas de Tobías y lo único que se me ocurrió es ir a buscar a Shifu ya que tal vez el conozca un remedio para curarlo ya que se dé que son esas heridas y mi papa me dijo que si no se tratan a tiempo tendrán que _*glup*_ cor…cortarle las piernas así que debo darme prisa para hallar a…

¿?: **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!** -

El grito hizo que saltara del susto y rompiendo el jarrón de los guerreros susurrantes, otra vez.

Po: Hay no de nuevo, no importa busca a Shifu pronto y salvas a Toby.

Iba a salir por una puerta cuando de por otra salió Shifu y sin perder tiempo me dirigí hacia él.

Po: ¡MAESTRO SHIFU! Qué bueno que lo encuentro, necesito su ayuda para…

Shifu: Po ¿Acaso fuiste tú el del grito? Debo admitir que tienes unos pulmones fuertes para despertar a todos en el palacio

Po: No, no fui yo fue Toby y es por el por lo cual lo estaba buscando.

Shifu: ¿Y exactamente para qué?

¿?: **¡NO SUELTENME!...**

Solo oímos los gritos otra vez y solo corrimos hasta donde estaba Toby, pasamos por los mismos lugares por donde yo pase para llegar a la habitación donde estaba.

Al llegar solo vimos a los cinco furiosos agarrando a Toby como podían ya sea de los brazos o de las piernas teniendo más cuidado en esto último.

Shifu: ¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?!

…

…

 **POV Tobías.**

Toby: AYUDEME POR FAVOR ME QUIEREN CLAVAR AGUJAS- gritaba a todo pulmón mientras me zafaba del agarre del mono ya que por el lado de la tigre apenas era posible.

Todos nos mantuvimos quietos por un momento, alivio para mí ya que estaba cansándome de tanto agitarme. Shifu solo se quedo mirándome y luego a los demás lo cual estos me sueltan azotando ligeramente en el suelo.

Shifu: Ahora ¿Alguien puede decirme que es lo que ocurre? Y sean breves- lo dijo en tono autoritario, no como sargento más bien como ¿padre?... debería dejar de comparar con familias a estos locos.

Tigresa: Salto por la ventana, termino lesionado y se niega ser curado.

Toby: TENIA MIS RAZONES…- conteste bruscamente aun con el dolor pulsándome en todo el cuerpo por todo lo sucedido hoy.

Shifu: ¿Y cuáles serian si se podría saber?- me pregunto de la misma manera que yo hable.

Fue en ese momento que mi mente hizo _*pium* te jodes_ dejándome sin que contestar solo tenía las palabras pero no una respuesta. Así que lo único que me queda es…improvisar

Toby: Bu…bueno no es algo que yo quería pero solo sentía me algo incomodo y caminar me ayuda a relajarme, po…podría salir por la puerta pero Tigresa, así se llama ¿no?, estaba hablando con Po y soy tímido en pedir las cosas así que creía que yo… ehm bueno salir por la ventana sonaba una buena idea.

…

…

…

Shifu: Pasare por alto esto del escape por ahora curemos esas heridas, Tigresa puedes hacerlo.

Toby: ¿Hacer qué?...

No hubo respuesta y antes de reaccionar sentí un pellizco en el cuello y me desmaye, ¿Es que no se otra cosa que desmayarme o que me desmayen? Bueno, es mejor el pellizco que un trancazo en la cabeza.

Al amanecer solo oí como si un platillo gigante hubiera sonado afuera y a los pocos segundos oí "Buenos días maestro", solo pasos sonaban afuera del cuarto y la puerta se deslizo mostrando al chihuahua raro este.

Shifu: Buenos días Tobías, espero que te sientas mejor ahora que te hemos curado.- lo decía en tono como si hubiera tomado un calmante hace poco.

Solo miro mis piernas y aun no tenía el pantalón puesto mostrando mi bóxer en todo su esplendor pero más abajo en las rodillas están vendadas y ya no dolían.

Toby: No se qué es lo que me hicieron pero ya no duele ¿Qué es lo que hicieron?

Shifu: Lo que no dejabas que te hicieran, acupuntura.

…

Toby: Y debo suponer él quien lo hizo fue…

Solo basto mirar al suelo para ver al insecto que estaba detrás de Shifu el cual me miraba con enojo, creo que aun me guarda un poco de rencor por las múltiples pisadas que le di mientras pataleaba anoche cuando me clavo la primera aguja.

Toby: Creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de anoche.

Mantis: Si yo también lo creo.

Shifu: Bueno… todo está bien, puedes ir al comedor para desayunar pero quiero que te presentes en el salón de los héroes a las 3 ¿entendido?

Toby: Salón a las 3 si pero ¿Dónde está?

Grulla: Yo te llevare ahí pero primero vallamos a comer.

Todos se fueron por el pasillo pero Shifu se fue al otro lado y sonó otra puerta deslizándose.

Shifu: ¡Panda levántate de una vez!

Se oyó como algo pesado que cae al suelo y hasta creo que tembló un poco y luego vi salir corriendo al Panda donde se fueron los otro 5.

Toby: ¡Hey espera, que no sé donde esta comedor!- Salí corriendo detrás del panda, para volver luego en busca de unos pantalones porque casi se me olvida que no los tengo puesto y un par de zapatos, todo eso halle en una caja con todo lo que buscaba y una venda en rollo. No sé porque pero algo me dice que lo necesitare así que me lo lleve y me puse todo de prisa ya que si algo se de llegar al último de una comida siempre dejan poco o lo que no quieren.

Después de alcanzar al panda por uno de los pasillos llegue al comedor donde todos tenían un plato hondo pequeño con arroz y un vaso, apenas llegamos nos miraron un momento para seguir comiendo, Mono un poco lento mirándome curiosamente, Víbora feliz y Mantis solo me vio de reojo.

Po: esto es fascinante- dijo conteniendo su felicidad, como el de un fan visitando el camerino de alguien famoso.

Tobías: ¿De qué hablas?- le susurre ya que a pesar de estar en "neutralidad" no sé porque estaba feliz.

Po: Es que estamos en el palacio de jade y comiendo con los cinco furiosos ¡los guerreros más grandes en toda china!- empezó hablar en voz alta, al parecer su felicidad es mucha.

Un momento ¿China?, bueno ya empezaba a sospechar pero de que en verdad este ahí o mejor aun que se llame el país de ese modo a pesar de estar en otro planeta, tal vez.

Toby: Ok ya entiendo tu emoción, pero corrígeme si escuche mal ¿dijiste China…?

Po: Ehh si ¿Por qué?

Tobías: Porque mi lugar de origen está del otro lado del mundo.

Solo hubo un silencio corto por parte de todos, silencio que fue interrumpido por Víbora.

Víbora: ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡¿Vienes de ese lugar que todos llaman Inglaterra!? Dime ¿Cómo es? ¿Es cierto que la gente tiene pelo blanco? ¿Viven en casas tan grandes que parecen palacios?

Toby: ¡Oye para, para, espacio personal!

La tenía literalmente entre los ojos y con esa sobre emoción casi me da un paro pensando que me mordería o algo así, pero note que no tenia colmillos, al menos no los mostro.

Tigresa: ¿Con que eres de Inglaterra? He oído que los de ahí son de clase muy refinada.- Decía mientras agarraba un poco de arroz con los palillos.

Mono: Oye Mantis al parecer tenemos a alguien de clase con nosotros, sería una pena que se sintiera incomodo con nuestra actitud- empezó a ponerse sarcástico como al empezar una broma.

Mantis: Lo sé Mono seria una molestia si alguien _*burrp*_ ups, lo siento señor jejeje.

Víbora: ¡Mantis, Mono déjenlo en paz!, ahora ¿podrías decirme como es allá?- se sentó a un lado mío, más precisamente entre Po y yo y este estaba más emocionado ya que desde que llegamos los "cinco furiosos" estaban de un lado de la mesa y nosotros del otro lado y ni siquiera nos sirvieron de comer los mendigos estos.

Aunque después de un asalto de preguntas por parte de la serpiente, dos o tres jugarretas para atacar mi "personalidad refinada" por parte de los payasos y toda la atención del mundo por parte de Tigresa, Grulla y Po sobre lo que diría pues como que ya me harto.

Víbora:…aunque sé que la hora del té es muy importante para ustedes pero no entiendo el porqué y ***bam*** *gasp*

Solo se me ocurrió azotar mis manos sobre la mesa para callar y una vez obtenido el resultado empecé a hablar.

Toby: *suspiro* en primera no tengo una personalidad refinada por lo cual sus bromas no incomodan, molestan- dije en dirección a Mono y a Mantis los cuales se espantaron un poco por el manotazo en la mesa- en segunda no soy de Inglaterra, vengo de mas lejos.

Po: ¿Mas lejos que Inglaterra? ¿Qué podría ser más lejos que el otro lado del mundo?

Grulla: Oigan, no será que esas historias de platos voladores gigantes que bajan de las estrellas sean reales y el sea uno de esos seres que el señor Feng siempre decía.

Mantis: No seas tonto Grulla, esos son mitos que el viejo invento como excusa para no ir a trabajar en el campo.

Mono: Si es cierto Grulla y además ya estamos grandes para creer eso.

Tigresa:…- solo ella me miraba fijamente sumergida en sus pensamientos ¿Qué pensara ella?

…

…

…

 **POV Tigresa.**

Tigresa: ' _Mas allá de Inglaterra ¿Qué hay más allá de ese lugar? Solo hay un vacio, el fin del mundo tal y como dicen los libros de geografía ya que del otro lado del mundo más allá de los mares solo viven espíritus y criaturas mas allá de la imaginación, ¿Cómo puede decir que vive del lado donde no hay nada?...no pierdo nada por preguntar'_ Dices que no vienes de Inglaterra entonces ¿De dónde eres?

Toby: Bueno, es difícil de decir ya que no sé en qué año estoy y en exactamente donde estoy y además ¿no podrían servirme algo de comer? No he comido nada desde ayer.

Víbora: Oh claro sírvete, los platos están en ese cajón de arriba.

Toby: Okey, gracias.

¿Okey? Sea de donde sea usa palabras raras pero creo que esa significaba que entendía, je tal vez hasta aprenda un poco de su idioma.

Po: Oye tráeme otro a mí.

Después de que se sirvieran el desayuno empecé a preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, o más bien todos queríamos saber.

Tigresa: Muy bien, dices que no sabes en qué lugar te encuentras ni el año en que estas ¿verdad?

Toby: ahh si, ni idea- empezó a encogerse un poco, tal vez debería ser menos seria pero para eso está Víbora así que si me pasó ella me lo hará notar-

Tigresa: Bien, estas en el Valle de la paz y este lugar es el palacio de Jade lugar donde vivimos y entrenamos así que te recomendaría que no hagas un desorden ¿entendido?

Toby: Si entendido- se encogió un poco más, al parecer me tiene miedo pero por lo que se aun no le hecho nada, nada malo hasta donde yo sé-

Tigresa: Ahora ¿De dónde eres?

…

…

…

 **POV Shifu.**

Valla que noche, apenas si he dormido por culpa del humano. Aunque al menos he podido tener un algo de tiempo para descansar un poco.

Ahh nada que una taza de té de hojas de limón no alivie y un silencio que calma aumenta mi paz. Aunque después tendré que ir con mis estudiantes para evaluar las habilidades de Po y de paso también las de Tobías si en caso de que uno de ellos logre al menos ser apto para poder entrenarlo pero viendo el cómo son dudo mucho que uno lo logre. Po es un aficionado con una actitud inocente y Tobías es alguien desorientado y se acobarda ante los obstáculos pero veo potencial en el.

*toc* *toc*

Shifu: ¿uhm? Pase.

Con mi permiso paso el señor Yun, uno de los tantos gansos que están al servicio del palacio.

Shifu: Señor Yun ¿Qué lo trae conmigo?

Sr. Yun: Buenos días maestro Shifu, solo vengo a ponerle al tanto de que la urna ha sido reparada de nuevo, además de que los nuevos instrumentos que pidieron llegaran esta tarde y que el maestro Oogway pidió que venga a ver algo que se encontró en las pertenencias del muchacho después de la comida.

Shifu: Bien, gracias señor Yun que pase buen día.

Sr. Yun: Igualmente maestro.

El se retiro dejándome solo en mi habitación, esos instrumentos sí que llegaran más rápido de lo que creí y eso que los pedí ayer en la noche se suponía que vendrían mañana aunque no son muchas cosas por lo cual debe ser por eso que llegaran rápido y dijo que Oogway encontró algo entre las cosas del chico y eso que el mismo dijo que no revisemos su extraña bolsa por respeto, puede que sea sabio pero no evita que aun tenga esa curiosidad infantil.

Como sea, la hora de desayunar de mis estudiantes está a punto de terminar y tengo que estar con ellos para evaluar las habilidades de esos dos en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, podría hacerlo en salón de entrenamiento pero recordar a Po y las heridas de Tobías seria exigirle mucho a ambos.

Shifu: Bueno, ya es hora.

…

…

 **POV Po**

Puede que sea yo pero el ambiente se siente pesado, Toby no quiere decir de donde es lo cual yo tengo curiosidad ¿Más lejos que el otro lado del mundo? ¿Quién podría vivir en el vacío?

Tal vez eso explica porque se ve tan diferente, jamás en mi vida he visto a un ser llamado humano y eso que he visto mucho en el restaurante.

Tigresa: ¿No nos vas a decir Tobías?...

Valla sí que está impaciente, por lo que veo Toby tiene miedo y Víbora vigila las acciones de Tigresa. No lo culpo, el ser interrogado puede ser terrible como esa vez que mi padre sospecho de mi de acabarme con los pasteles de arándano, aunque si fui yo, pero él se ve con más miedo que yo en estos momentos.

Toby: *suspiro* está bien ¡pero que conste que es la verdad!

Al fin dirá de donde viene, quiero saber en donde vive. ¿Acaso el vendrá del fin del mundo? ¿Vendrá de las estrellas como dice grulla? Bueno no lo dijo pero lo sospecha.

Toby: Yo vengo de un lugar que si esta en el otro lado del mundo literalmente hablando.

Mono: Pero Inglaterra está del otro lado del mundo ¿Cómo puedes decir que vienes del otro lado del mundo si no es ahí?

Toby: Por eso digo que necesito saber el año en que estamos.

Grulla: ¿Pero porque? Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Toby: Es porque la forma de donde vengo los años se calculan de manera diferente, por lo cual si me dijeran que estamos en tal año en mi casa podría ser otro.

Grulla: Oh entiendo, en ese caso estamos en el año 1806.

Mantis: Oye ¿pero qué tiene que ver el año con el lugar de donde vives?

Víbora: Es cierto ¿Qué tiene ver?

Toby: … ehh, yo… bueno.

…

…

…

 **POV Tobías.**

Toby: ' _Piensa, piensa ¿Qué puedo decir?'_ \- sinceramente me quede sin ideas para contestar, la voluntad que tenia para hablar se fue suprimiendo poco a poco hasta que desapareció de mi ser y simplemente nada. Ocupare de un milagro o algo así para salir de esta.

Mono: Hola China a Toby ¿estás ahí? _–_ solo vi como agitaba su mano enfrente de mis ojos teniendo un pequeño susto y ver a mi alrededor él como todos me veían "curiosos" para resumir esperando que les dé una respuesta de una vez y solo se me ocurrió lo primero que se vino a la mente.

Toby: Ohh miren la hora, creo que es tiempo de hacer… lo que sea que se tiene que hacer.

Ya empezaba a levantarme de mi asiento cuando sentí que me sentaban otra vez en el sitio los cuales no eran más que Mono y Víbora

Víbora: Vamos no seas tímido, si hay un lugar más lejos debemos saber cuál es y además es de mala educación que una dama tenga la duda en la boca.

Y chale con la frase esa y lo peor cuando me dicen algo así o similar estoy forzado a contestar debido en la forma en que me educaron, ¡GRACIAS MAMA!

Toby: Vale, *suspiro* no quería decir esto porque, bueno, Grulla ¿no? Cuando me dijiste el año ¿era desde la fundación de China me equivoco?

Grulla: aaahh, si ¿Por qué?

Toby: Bueno la razón es… _*ejem*_ ¿eh?

Todos al igual que yo vimos por la puerta para saber quién era, el cual no era más ni menos que Shifu el cual parecía esperar algo.

Shifu: Odio interrumpir su desayuno pero llegan tarde al entrenamiento matutino así que recojan todo lo que usaron y vallan al patio del salón de entrenamientos.

Dicho esto me comí todo el arroz del plato que tenía en el plato que me había servido y casi ahogándome al intento pero nada que un poco de agua no ayude.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, limpiamos el lugar un poco y nos dirigimos al lugar indicado, no sin antes en el camino me estén preguntando lo que les iba a decir.

Po: Vamos ¿sí?

Toby: No

Víbora: En serio ¿Por qué no? Merecemos saber eso.

Toby: Que no y ya.

Mono: Por favor ya nos ibas a decir ¿y ahora ya no quieres? Si que eres raro.

Solo Tigresa se mantenía callada pero sé que eso significa que algo piensa ya que como dice el dicho _el lobo callado es más peligroso que un perro ladrando_ y eso me asusta.

Cuando llegamos no entramos a la cámara de torturas que llaman salón de entrenamiento, si no que afuera de ella donde el chihuahua chino nos esperaba los "5 furiosos" tomaron filas excepto el panda y yo lo cual casi ni me di cuenta que deberían ser en fila horizontal y me uní a ellos y Po también.

Shifu: Buenos días estudiantes y humano y Panda, normalmente los pondría hacer los entrenamientos pero hoy quiero evaluar las habilidades de ustedes dos- lo dijo mientras me veía a mí y a Po, en especial a mí y no sé porque- por lo cual ustedes deberán estar en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo para…

Toby: WOW WOW WOW wow, espera ¿Qué? ¿Deberé enfrentarme a 5 veteranos del kung fu yo solo? ¡Está loco si…! *paw* auch- el me golpeo en la frente con un solo ¿dedo? No se pero de que dolió, dolió-

Shifu: Las quejas para después, como decía serán puestos en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo primero se enfrentaran a Víbora, después a Mono, Grulla, Mantis y por ultimo con Tigresa en ese orden. Si quieren hacerlo por parejas no hay problema ya que eso ahorraría el cómo trabajan en equipo.

Po: ¿Oíste eso? Dijo que… ¡oye!

Toby: ¡Buena suerte panda, se que puedes!

Dije a una distancia como 20 metros como a unos 30 pasos de la salida a la cual Mantis me devolvió a donde estaba.

Mono: jejeje, ¿miedo?

Toby: Nervios, solamente eso.

El alejarme solo provoco que Po se molestara ligeramente pero aun así el fue al frente igual que Víbora estando uno enfrente del otro, Po tomo postura clásica de combate mientras que Víbora, bueno, solo se quedo relajada.

Víbora: ¿Listo?

Po: Siempre estoy listo *pow* *bam* *paf* ohhhh eso fue bárbaro ¡otra vez!

De solo 3 golpes, 3 simples golpes… ya vali madres aquí, es como si cursara el jardín de niños y dieran examen de acceso a universidad.

Shifu: Tobías, es tu turno.

Toby: Ehh, si voy.

Avance como dice la canción, un pasito pa' delante y dos para atrás.

Shifu: Tobías, ven ahora.

Iba a dar otro para atrás pero sentí alguien detrás de mí, más preciso Grulla y Tigresa por lo cual entre dientes maldecía mientras me dirigía donde estaba Víbora y Mono y Mantis se estaban riendo solo por querer evitar este combate.

Ya estaba al frente de la serpiente con su postura relajada y yo con ganas de llorar, no solo por lo que sucederá sino por la humillación que tendré por esto.

Víbora: Estas listo Toby.

Toby: No

Shifu: ¡Empiecen!

Al igual que Po Víbora lanzo un latigazo con su cola a mis pies, pero yo salte haciendo que ella saltara directo hacia mi cabeza pero lo evite dando mi mortal manotazo mata moscos evitando un golpe, pero ahí no se detuvo ya que no se cómo se enredo en mi brazo y haciendo una maniobra que me alzo en los aires aterrizando de pie pero sin equilibrio alguno cayendo de sentón y recibiendo un golpe que me saco el aire dando por terminado el combate.

Shifu: Muy bien Tobías, al menos lograste interceptar un golpe o esquivar otro. Mono es tu turno.

Yo me regrese a donde estaba y me resigne a escapar cuando vi a Tigresa y a Mantis por el camino de regreso a las habitaciones, podría irme por una puerta grande que esta de mi lado izquierdo pero de seguro es pesada y sería muy llamativo el irme.

Cuando el combate inicio entre Po y Mono, note que eran con palos…ahora si puedo permitirme decir que se mama el wey con esto. El combate al igual que el anterior no duro mucho incluso menos que el anterior ya que de un solo golpe basto para dejar a Po inconsciente dejando a ver a Shifu con una cara de pena ajena.

Shifu: Tobías tu turno.

Toby: ¡No! Que se jo… *puff*

Solo sentí un golpe en el estomago y era Tigresa entregándome el palo de manera agresivo aunque no es misterio de nadie de que me lanzo un golpe mientras me daba el palo, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que me sacara el aire o peor pero si para darme entender que valla.

Toby: Me va a sonar como piñata en posada- decía mientras controlaba mis ganas de llorar y con palo en mano me dirigí con Mono.

Cuando el maestro dio la señal Mono dio un golpe vertical pero yo solo salte atrás esquivando el golpe por lo cual el utilizo el palo para saltar hacia mí y lanzar una patada voladora, pero hice un golpe de revés (o sea utilizar la punta trasera del palo y dar un golpe desde abajo) desviando su trayectoria y haciéndome a un lado para evitar otro golpe que me iba dar con su otra pierna.

Quedamos uno enfrente del otro, Mono parecía analizarme y yo esperando en donde daría su siguiente ataque. No paso mucho cuando vino hacia mí lanzando el palo hacia el aire y atacarme con un puñetazo que iba dirigido a mi rodilla pero lo bloque con el palo pero el palo de Mono me cayó en la cabeza perdiendo la concentración rebotando de manera que termino entre Mono y yo, el cual lo pateo para que rebotara en mi cara terminando el combate.

Toby: ¡AAAAHHH! MI NARIZ, ouch- me cubrí la cara para retener el dolor y me caí de espalda al momento, oí pasos cerca de mí y cuando entreabrí los dedos para ver quiénes eran y eran los cinco más el maestro.

Grulla: ¿Te encuentras bien?- lo único que hice fue quitarme las manos del rostro- uuh, ya veo que no.

Si, estaba sangrando y bastante debo decir además que siento como si un hueso quisiera salir por ahí. Así que bien no estaba.

Shifu: No se ve bien, creo que pausare esto por un momento. Mantis ve con el curandero para tratar con esto.

Mantis: Si maestro.

Víbora: ¡¿Tenias que ser tan agresivo con él?!

Mono: Es un accidente Víbora, es normal que ocurra esto en los entrenamientos- decía medio espantado Mono por las palabras de Víbora haciéndose un poco para atrás.

Tigresa: Mono tiene razón, es normal que ocurra esto en los entrenamientos pero debería recordarte Mono que son novatos así que mide tu fuerza la siguiente vez.

Toby: Creo que me rompiste la nariz- daba pequeños toques para verificar si estaba inflamada o estaba desacomodado el hueso o rota, sea cual sea el daño me dolía bastante.

Grulla: Déjame ver- empezó a analizarme apretándome un poco la nariz sacándome un poco mas de sangre y un alarido- Si, si está rota.

Víbora: Eso lo puedo saber con solo verlo.

Mantis: No estaba el curandero del palacio pero traje a su asistente.

Shifu: Bien eso bastara, señorita Zhao el es Tobías es un nuevo ser que como creo saber lo vio el día anterior en el festival.

La asistente del curandero era una coneja de color gris claro con un vestido blanco con bordados de hojas parecidas a la yerbabuena y portaba un bolso de casi de su tamaño.

Zhao: Si, creo que si oí hablar de un ser sin pelo que llego del cielo cuando eligieron a Po como guerrero dragón.

Shifu: Bueno debe saber que tiene una fractura y necesitamos que sea tratado de inmediato.

Zhao: De acuerdo.

Ella se aproximo con una cara seria y sin aviso me tomo de la cara para ver mejor mi nariz en varios ángulos.

Zhao: Si que es una fractura, al parecer el hueso que tienes es frágil, recuéstate en el suelo y déjame trabajar ¿está bien?

Toby: Todo con tal de que deje de sangrar – me acosté en el suelo tal como dijo mientras me sostenía el puente de la nariz y ella empezó hurgar en su bolso pañuelos, agua y pomadas-

Zhao: Bien no te muevas.

Ella me agarro de la nariz para reacomodar lo que se podía del hueso mientras que yo gritaba e intentaba apartarla pero Mono y Víbora me sostuvieron hasta que ella termino, en serio que duele y que lagrimas de cocodrilo ni que nada, casi cascadas salían por mis ojos ya que debo aclarar que es la primera vez que me rompo la nariz.

Zhao: Listo, ahora voy a limpiarte y ponerte esta crema que hará el resto.

Una vez aplicado la crema me pusieron a un lado de Po que al parecer estaba recuperando la conciencia y lo primero que pregunto era que si gano, no respondí a eso estaba adolorido y enojado por lo sucedido.

Po: Ahm no me vas a… oye ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

Toby: Algo nada bueno, nada bueno…- dije con la ira contenida en mi mientras veía a Mono el cual soportaba las regañadas de Víbora, a lo cual me recuerda que esa serpiente se estaba preocupando mas por mí que por cualquiera.

Solo me quede un tiempo en silencio cuando Zhao se acerco a mí.

Zhao: Oye se me olvido darte esto, ten- me entrego una bolita color amarillo pardo, no sé como se llame pero para mí parecía amarillo, el cual estaba un poco pegajoso a pesar de estar seco.

Toby: ¿Es una pastilla o algo así?

Zhao: ¿Qué? ¿Pastilla? No, es un caramelo para que no estés triste.

Po: A mí me das uno Zhao, por favor.

Toby: ¿Acaso se conocen?

Po: Si, su papa recurre mucho al restaurante de mi padre.

Solo asentí con la cabeza a modo de entendimiento, Shifu nos dio unos momentos para descansar un poco. Zhao se fue por donde vino no sin antes dejarme unas plantas para hacerme un té y una pequeña bolsa con los caramelos para Po para felicidad de este.

Paso media hora cuando Shifu vino a nosotros a media conversación entre yo y Po sobre la vida aquí.

Shifu: ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Toby: Aun respiro mal pero al menos ya no duele tanto, la hinchazón de mi nariz se empezó a desinflamar un poco- señalo mi nariz mientras lo digo.

Shifu: Aun no se ve bien así que sigue descansando, Po ve al salón de entrenamiento te toca pelear con Grulla.

Po: ¡Si maestro!

El se dirigió al salón donde los demás se dirigían pero Shifu se quedo conmigo, no sé porque.

Shifu: Tobías, como dentro de un tiempo te reunirás con Oogway quiero que hagas caso a lo que te voy a decir, en primera no seas irrespetuoso ante el maestro Oogway ya que es un gran ser el cual le debemos mucho, segundo quiero que cuando termines de hablar con el esperes un momento más en el salón de los héroes ya que yo también voy hablar con él y quiero que estés presente ahí para que nos aclares unas dudas ¿está bien?

Toby: Si…creo, pero ¿Cómo qué tipo de preguntas o qué?

Shifu: Sobre las cosas que tenias el día que llegaste.

Solo mi mente se le activaron las neuronas, por la pelea otra vez se me olvido que traía cosas cuando fui succionado a este loco Zoo, es mi oportunidad de preguntar sobre ellas.

Toby: ¡Mis cosas! ¿Dónde están?

Shifu: Calma, el maestro Oogway pidió que fueran llevados al almacén del palacio no hay porque preocuparse.

Toby: Esta bien.

Shifu: Bueno vamos a ver cómo van los demás, de seguro abran terminado.

Y no se equivocaba, apenas me levante y los 5 furiosos y un Po golpeado salieron del salón de entrenamiento y me entere que Grulla ni siquiera lo golpeo, Po perdió el equilibrio en lo que parecía ser un caparazón de cobre cayendo y golpeándose así mismo, patético en todo sentido. Aunque no lo culpo, yo tampoco podría mantenerme en esa cosa en forma plato pero no creo herirme en ello, no tanto.

Debido a mi "pequeña" herida y otras más yo no podría continuar hasta que me recuperara lo suficiente dando terminado el entrenamiento por mi parte por lo cual sin nada que hacer de momento me dirigí a las habitaciones descansando un poco hasta que me reúna con Oogway

Aunque una vez llegado al cuarto me puse a pensar en lo ocurrido hace rato y el porqué Oogway quiere verme, pero mi atención se desvía a la gabardina que aun está colgada en el perchero por lo cual me lo pruebo para ver cómo me queda y como me dije antes como cosplayer de Vergil o alguien parecido.

No paso mucho cuando oí quejidos a lo lejos el cual creo que es el resto de los 5 furiosos dándole una paliza a Po, decidido a descansar me avente a la cama y dormir un rato.

Creo que pasó dos o tres horas cuando sentí un ligero rose en la nariz y pensando que era un mosquito o algo por el estilo di un manotazo al aire y sentí que golpee algo.

Grulla: ¡Ouch!

Toby: ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Decía mientras preparaba la caja debajo de la cama lista para lanzarlo en contra de quien me despertó.

Grulla: Oye, oye, tranquilo soy yo Grulla.

Me decía mientras se cubría la cara con las alas.

Toby: oh, ehm perdón creo que sobre exagere- puse la caja debajo de la cama otra vez

Grulla: Si también pienso lo mismo por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes?

Toby: yo creo que estoy bien- me toque la cara para solo sentir una pulsada en la nariz por la fractura que me di antes pero solo molestaba no dolía como antes- ¿y porque estás aquí si puedo saber?

Grulla: Ah si necesito que fueras con el maestro Oogway para que hablen de algo que según Shifu debes saber.

Toby: ¿Ok? Sé que me dijeron que valla pero no sé dónde está el salón ese.

Grulla: Por eso estoy aquí, para llevarte con el maestro Oogway.

Toby: Oh está bien.

Fuimos por unos pasillos por un tiempo, parecía un laberinto pequeño pero logramos llegar lo que parecía ser una entrada por el costado del edificio ya que enfrente de mi estaban otras puertas de madera y de mi lado derecho estaba una puerta gigante d metros.

Empecé a ver alrededor y note muchas cosas como armas, armaduras, pinturas entre otras pero cuando me fije en mi lado izquierdo estaba la tortuga llamada Oogway el cual solo me miraba con una sonrisa y le dio una señal a Grulla para que se fuera lo cual me relajo un poco ya que por todo el camino hasta aquí me estaba preguntando muchas cosas sobre mí a lo cual no respondí dando como pretexto que estaba nervioso o algo así.

Oogway: Hola Tobías parece que has logrado vencer un poco tu timidez

Toby: No del todo y el ser golpeado no lo mejora.

Oogway: Si, el entrenamiento de Shifu fue inesperado pero necesario para lo que viene.

Toby: Para lo que, espere ¿Para lo que viene? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

Oogway: Veras joven Tobías cuando apareciste aquí el día anterior fue sorpresivo el cómo llegaste y note que tenias un curioso collar entre varios objetos, pensé que eras un tipo de viajero el cual tenía la capacidad de volar pero cuando apenas toque tu collar vi un horror que ni siquiera en la mente de un demonio podría tener y tú eras el causante de ese horror o al menos era lo que aparentaba.

Toby: Yo… yo no entiendo que es lo que pasa, sé que hago rarezas pero no para hacer ese horror que usted dice.

Oogway: Lo sé, al conocerte mejor ya supe que eso era impensable pero no imposible así que te acerques y mires en el estanque que está detrás de mí.

Normalmente no lo haría ya que es una tortuga parlante pero es el que más me da confianza en todo este lugar desde que llegue por lo cual me acerque y mire mi reflejo el cual note que en el techo había una escultora de un dragón de oro sí que era impresionante pero me enfoque en mi reflejo y note poco a poco todo se estaba oscureciendo y el poco ruido que había estaba desapareciendo, hacia frio…mucho frio.

Yo…no sé lo que pasa…

…

¿?: Ven conmigo- al momento de oír eso vi una cara igual al de un pez hacha pero a lo bestia jalándome con unas manos parecidas hechas de ramas y cabellos atascados de cañerías.

Toby: ¡AHHH! * _splash*_

Cuando apenas reaccione Oogway uso su bastón para sacarme del agua y recuperarme de lo sucedido, no sé qué paso pero ¿jamás les sucedió que están solos y oyen una voz cerca de ustedes? Ahora imagínense eso con la combinación de ser jalados por una criatura horrible.

Toby: ¿PERO QUE PASO? * _Cof* *cof*_ ¿QUE ERA ESO?

Oogway: No tengo idea, pero cada noche lo oigo por los alrededores incluso creo que hay mas en todo el valle y temo por los habitantes de que estas cosas ataquen un momento ya que no quieren atormentar, solo matar a la menor oportunidad.

Toby: He jugado muchos juegos y leído muchas historias de terror pero… jamás me ha sucedido algo así.

…

Después de recuperarme del mayor susto de mi vida el maestro Oogway se fue hasta un cartel o algo así el cual era el mismo enfrentándose a una criatura oscura y otras más que eran pequeñas.

Oogway: Hace tiempo antes de mí llegada al valle, el rey demonio llamado Ke-Pa con sus mil demonios atormentaba a los habitantes de este pueblo y otros más por lo cual la pelea no fue fácil para poder vencerlo y sellarlo dejándolo débil. Creí ver el miedo y las tinieblas ese día pero al parecer estaba equivocado, esto es mucho más oscuro y más tenebroso que eso.

Toby: Bueno ya se algo de historia pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el collar con todo esto? No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que se dice nada de nada.

Oogway: El collar trajo esa oscuridad Tobías y esa misma oscuridad te utilizara para desatar un horror jamás antes visto trayendo tragedias y sufrimiento al quien se le cruce, por esa misma razón quiero que entrenes para no solo ser fuerte físicamente sino mental y espiritualmente cuando esa oscuridad quiera dominarte yo te entrenare en lo espiritual, Shifu será en lo físico pero en lo mental depende de ti ya que se forja con la voluntad propia.

Toby: Espera un minuto de dios ¿Quiere que yo, un chico que no sabe absolutamente nada de cómo pelear contra espíritus del abismo enfrente todo un infierno? ¡¿ESTA LOCO O QUE?!

Oogway: Se que suena como un deber el cual es mucho para ti, pero esto esta mas allá de lo que yo puedo comprender así que antes que suceda tendrás que hacer estos entrenamientos para que puedas enfrentarte a este mal.

Toby: Bueno le diré lo que dijo el padre de Scary Movie 2… fuck this.

Solo empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta grande pero era muy pesada para moverla así que me moví mas rápido hacia la puerta donde entre y estaba cerrada al igual que las otras y cuando estaba empezando a desesperarme por no encontrar una salida Oogway solo había caminado tranquilamente hacia mí y poner su extraña mano sobre mi hombro.

Oogway: Tranquilo, tienes tiempo antes que suceda por lo cual puedes prepararte para lo que viene, el futuro dependerá de ti y lo que decidas.

Toby: Pues yo decido irme ahora a morir por esa cosa del diablo así que adiós.

Solo me fui a la puerta pero no habría hasta que otra vez la tortuga llego hacia mí y solo empujo la puerta con su bastón por lo cual solo agradecí pero lo volvió a cerrar, el cual solo lo mire y el también y abrí la puerta pero él la cerro y así estuvimos hasta que la quinta o sexta vez me harte.

Toby: ¡Ya estuvo bueno ¿no?!

Oogway: Al igual que esta puerta es tu miedo el cual representa ya que cuando la solución está enfrente de ti tu miedo no te va a permitir avanzar poniéndose como barrera y como dije tienes tiempo para prepararte para ello, no será fácil pero tampoco imposible de ti dependerá que futuro quieres pero sea cual sea tu elección no existirá uno sin obstáculos así que ¿Qué decides? ¿Uno guiado por el miedo o uno por ti mismo?

Toby:…es, es una difícil decisión. Siempre actué con miedo aunque no siempre lo demuestre no sé si pueda tomar otro camino.

Oogway: Pues quédate y podrás hacerlo aunque ahora no lo veas pero cuando estés listo lo veras. Ahora necesito que esperes afuera necesito hablar con Shifu un momento así que por lo mientras piensa en lo que dije.

Solo iba a volver a abrir la puerta hasta que la más grande se abrió entrando Shifu por ella, nos cruzamos miradas al pasar un lado del otro y bueno me quede afuera viendo. Baje las escaleras quedando en "mi zona de impacto" viendo lo que parecía un lugar de exhibición o algo así con decoraciones de dragones, flores, entre otros no había nadie por lo cual solo estaba paseando por ahí hasta el grado de interpretar una obra escolar. Luego de un buen rato volví a donde estaba esperando en las escaleras pensando lo que sucede ahí dentro, ¿en serio que pasara adentro?

…

…

 **POV Shifu.**

Poco después de cerrar la puerta el maestro Oogway estaba en la mitad del pasillo por lo cual lo salude y empecé a hablar con él.

Shifu: Maestro Oogway, espero que el Tobías no haya hecho algo imprudente.

Oogway: No, nada en absoluto solo un poco espantado por lo que sucedió nada más.

Shifu: ¿No me diga que el…?

Oogway: Si y no solo eso, fue atacado por ese ente maligno.

Mire para todos lados por seguridad pero nada, solo el silencio de siempre al parecer eso no está aquí ahora.

Shifu: Vaya, entonces son más rápidos de lo que creí, lo bueno es que los instrumentos para eso llegaran dentro de poco pero no sé si servirán ahora.

Oogway: Si, creo que lo mucho que podrían hacer es mantenerlo en donde está.

Shifu: Bueno maestro, pero eso no era la razón por la cual me llamo ¿cierto?

Oogway: No se te escapa nada y tienes razón.

Se dirigió a una de las armaduras de los héroes para sacar la extraña bolsa que tenia Tobías el día en que llego, es curiosa en especial que tiene un extraño símbolo el cual me pregunto si es del lugar de donde viene. (Ver sello alquímico de la piedra filosofal de Full metal alchemist)

Shifu: La bolsa de Tobías, recuerdo que quería que no se revisara por respeto a su privacidad.

Oogway: Lo sé, pero dentro de esta bolsa empieza a emitir un sonido extraño parecido a música cada vez que el sol sale, el señor Hong reviso en su interior resultando que era esto lo que emitía ese sonido.

Saco de su contenido un extraño objeto negro rectangular con extrañas marcas apenas visibles y un cristal oscuro en un lado cubriendo casi su totalidad.

Oogway: Cuando revisaba también saco estos extraños libros con contenido muy complejo de entender y hasta ahora nadie sabe lo que es.

Empezó a sacar unos extraños libros de color azul, rojo, amarillo y verde, extraños porque la cubierta era delgada y al parecer tenía una cubierta aun mas delgada y transparente casi como el agua al parecer su contenido si era raro, la escritura era ilegible, lo que parecían ser números estaban posicionados de tal manera que se combinaban las letras encimadas unas a otras, con figuras y mas y mas letras y números. Tan confuso que me dio un dolor de cabeza entenderlo.

Shifu: ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso son apuntes de algo? La letra es muy perfecta como para escribirlo a mano como si…

Oogway: Como si en vez de ser escritos por alguien fuera por algo, yo también pensé lo mismo pero no puedo confirmar nada sin preguntarle a su propietario. Y no solo eso también estaba esta bebida oscura, no sé lo que es pero el recipiente es como si fuera vidrio pero más flexible y resistente a las caídas además el contenido es oscuro.

Mostro una extraña botella con lo que parecía tener un papel rojo con símbolos de color blanco alrededor del mismo, ese liquido negro y lo que parecía ser una tapa también roja.

Shifu: ¿Y que es maestro? Parece como si fuera un brebaje o algo así.

Oogway: No lo sé, pero al ser agitado empieza a aparecer una espuma color café y la botella se hace más dura y aunque quise quitarle su tapón no pude por más que lo jalara.

Shifu: ¿Me permite?- me paso la botella y yo confiado de abrirlo me dije ¿Qué difícil seria quitar un tapón de una botella? Y al parecer era mucho, no salía por más que lo jalara incluso lo golpee un poco contra el suelo para ver si se zafaba pero nada solo la botella se volvió más dura como dijo mi maestro- uff, sí que es difícil ¿no será que tiene un modo de abrir en especial?

Oogway: Tal vez y no solo eso también esta pequeña bolsa con unas extrañas semillas verdes.- Mostro una bolsa transparente con un dibujo de una hoja el cual tenía pequeñas bolitas verdes.

Shifu: ¿Esas son semillas, que le hace pensar que son semillas? Podrían ser otra cosa tal vez, eh no se que solo sean un artículo para hacer un collar o algo así.

Oogway: Por el dibujo de la hoja, es muy parecida a los que uso en un té especial para la garganta.

Unos libros extraños, un liquido negro, unas "semillas" verdes y un extraño objeto obscuro todo eso en una extraña bolsa con un símbolo que no sea visto jamás y probablemente represente el lugar de donde viene ¿Qué serán estas cosas, porque los tenia y para qué sirven? Dentro de poco lo sabré.

Shifu: Maestro Oogway si me permite creo que es momento de que Tobías entre para que nos diga lo que son cada objeto y así librarnos de toda duda.

Oogway: Eso pensaba yo, es mejor abrirle la puerta y… esta aquí.

Al igual que mi maestro también sentí la presencia de esa cosa por la baja temperatura que se sentía, miramos cada rincón, cada objeto, cada columna pero al parecer se fue de inmediato y como siempre no sabemos a dónde va pero es mejor que no vuelva más seguido.

Oogway: Es mejor que traigan esos objetos rápido noto que es más agresivo que la última vez.

Shifu: Pienso lo mismo maestro, no quiero pensar que pueda atacar a mis estudiantes al menor descuido, iré a traer a Tobías necesito desocuparme para seguir supervisando el entrenamiento.

 **POV Tobías.**

Se empezó a abrir la puerta grande el cual aun me pregunto si tendrá un mecanismo para abrir con facilidad o es que el chihuahua chino de Shifu tiene una súper fuerza.

Shifu: Tobías ya puedes entrar.

Se metió adentro y yo igual para que el cerrara la puerta con una sola mano y ahí estaba Oogway con mi mochila y mis cosas afuera de ella acomodados en fila. Ver tantas series de investigadores y policías me dan una idea de lo que van hacer ahora, interrogarme.

Shifu: Bueno Tobías primero que nada lamentamos tener que profanar tus pertenencias pero debes saber que hay algunas cosas de ti que inquietan y el solo querer saber de ti nos pone más preguntas que respuestas por lo cual quisiéramos saber que son estas cosas y porque los tienes.

Toby: _'Bueno Toby, tranquilo, solo diles la verdad como dijo la tortuga que no sea el miedo quien controle mi destino yo y solo yo debo hacerlo… aunque no lo dijo exactamente así pero bueno se que a eso se refiere ok aquí voy'_ Esta bien.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **WOW, si que tarde siglos sacando esto pero con trabajo y escuela apenas uno avanza, pero aquí esta casi 10 mil palabras aunque no parezca mucho para mi es algo difícil seguir la historia con tantas cosas en la vida que uno no sabe si reir o matar a todos, no se ambas cosas quizas. ASi que nos vemos en el siguiente año.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Preguntas respondidas, palizas recibidas…

El miedo y la timidez ha sido mi método más eficiente para evadir responsabilidades y peleas pero al parecer en este lugar no será así, la tortuga y el… ehm ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Chihuahua chino tal vez? En serio necesito aprender su especie, alzaban uno a uno los objetos que se hallaban en mi mochila comenzaron con los libros y cuadernos.

Shifu: Estos libros son algo confusos para nosotros, no entendemos el idioma en el que está escrito por lo cual al ser tuyos podrías decirnos de que dicen- dice mientras me arrima mi libro de química- este parece que tiene métodos para preparar sustancias por los dibujos que tiene ¿podrías explicar esto?

Toby: Ese es mi libro de química, los dibujos son instrucciones para saber cómo preparar algunas cosas solo para ver cómo reacciona.

Shifu: ¿Química? He oído sobre ella pero se ve diferente, en primer lugar ¿Por qué el dibujo de esta mancha?- el apunto el dibujo de una molécula que si parecía mancha

Toby: Eso es una molécula.

Oogway y Shifu: ¿Molécula?

Toby: Si, algo tan pequeño que no se puede ver a simple vista ni siquiera la más grande.

Shifu: Pero si no se pueden ver ¿Cómo es que saben de la existencia de esta molécula?

Toby: Usamos un microscopio, lo que nos permite verlos como si nada.

Shifu: Entiendo, entonces ¿de qué son los demás libros?

Toby: Matemáticas avanzadas, teoría de la sociedad y computación básica.

Los dos se quedaron sin que decir, como que no entendieron nada de lo que dije por lo cual seguí explicando de que era cada uno mostrando un ejemplo de cada uno dejándolo más dudas que respuestas hasta que decidieron dejarla para el rato y Shifu agarro mi botella de soda.

Shifu: ¿Qué podrías decir sobre esto? ¿Acaso es un brebaje o algo así?

Toby: Es una soda, una bebida de hecho es mi favorita aunque sea como un veneno me pone de buen humor.

Shifu y Oogway: ¿¡Veneno!?- respondieron asustados e impresionados

Toby: no, no, no, no… no hay que alarmarse lo digo ya que como lo bebo a diario me genera un pequeño mal de salud pero nada de qué alarmarse, solo un mes tomando solo agua y como nuevo " _¿A quién engaño? El doctor me dijo que si seguía tomándolo tendría la sangre tan densa como alquitrán"_

Shifu:… está bien, ¿pero cómo lo abres? Es algo difícil quitarle la tapa.

Toby: Lo tienes que girar hacia la derecha y de paso me la dan, ya me dio sed.

Shifu solo abrió la tapa como le dije pero al parecer la soda estaba batida lanzándole a propulsión a chorro el contenido dejando menos de la mitad, para mi desgracia ese podría ser la última soda en mil años.

Shifu: bleh, _*cof* *cof*_ , creo que tengo un poco en la nariz _*cof*_

El maestro Oogway era el único que se estaba riendo de la situación debido a que Shifu quedo cubierto de la soda teniendo un poco de espuma en la cara y toda la ropa mojada.

Oogway: jejeje, deberías tener cuidado Shifu, bien por ultimo necesito saber qué es esto- me dio mi celular.

Toby: ¡DEME ESO! Ohh mi pequeño no me separare de ti otra vez- literalmente se lo arrebate para sorpresa de él pero 2 días sin mi celular es horrible- oh perdón _*ejem_ * esto es un teléfono celular, su función principal es de llamar a otros y dar y recibir mensajes aunque tiene muchas funciones mas, es como tener un todo en uno.

Shifu: ¿Y por qué no lo usas? Si llamaras a uno de los tuyos podrían venir a recogerte- lo dice mientras se limpia del resto de la soda

Toby: El problema es… no sé cómo decirlo, _*suspiro*_ en primera saben que no soy de aquí eso ya se puede saber ¿no?- los dos asienten- bueno verán, lo que quiero decir es que de donde vengo…ahh ¿Cómo puedo decirlo?

Shifu: ¿Lejano? De eso no hay duda

Toby: No, no es eso.

Shifu: Entonces debe ser secreto, en ese caso no preguntaremos ya tuvimos algunos problemas con algo similar antes.

Toby: Tampoco, solo que no se si mi hogar…exista.

Solo nos quedamos callados nadie hablo por un largo momento, Shifu intento hablar de nuevo pero Oogway intervino antes que dijera algo. La tortuga se acerco a mí hasta quedar a un metro de distancia.

Oogway: Dime muchacho ¿Acaso sucedió algo en tu hogar que…no te permita volver?- solo encogí mis hombros en señal de no saber- ¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tantos misterios acerca de tu procedencia?

Toby:…Es difícil de explicar, incluso yo no sé lo que sucedió…solo sé que llegue aquí por el reloj ese que encontré en la calle nada más.

Oogway: Puedes decírnoslo, no hay nada que temer- me decía la tortuga con calma tratando de que esté tranquilo.

Toby: Esta bien, yo… no creo que estoy en otra parte del mundo sino en otro mundo similar al mío.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un largo tiempo, nadie dijo nada incluso creo oír el movimiento del agua del estanque que estaba aquí.

Shifu: ¿Otro mundo? ¿A qué te refieres que otro mundo?

Toby: Verán, en "mi mundo" solo mi raza es la única que es inteligente pero otras especies no, incluso si son de la misma especie que la mía.

Shifu: No entiendo.

Oogway: Yo tampoco, ¿cómo es el lugar de dónde vienes?

Toby: Bueno es como cualquier lugar solo que hay más cosas como mi celular por ejemplo y muchas cosas más.

Oogway: ¿y cuáles serian esas cosas?- pregunto con curiosidad de saber más.

Toby: ¿con que debo empezar? Oh si, de donde vengo hay…

Y así empecé a relatar miles de cosas de mi mundo, incluso de cosas que aquí se consideran un lujo, quien diría que un baño en tina caliente es casi exclusivo de las clases altas, los buffet y entre otras cosas, también se impresionaron por lo que decía sobre las invenciones tanto para la vida cotidiana, laboral y social incluso dije cuales eran nuestros medios de entretenimiento, la cara de esos dos cuando les mencione que incluso construimos islas y las construcciones que se hacían sobre estas.

Toby: Y por eso se cree que se podría instalar colonias en otros planetas aunque faltan décadas para ello.

…

…

…

Shifu: Yo…no sé qué decir.

Oogway: Por más tiempo que viva siempre va haber algo que me sorprenda jejeje, sí que son impresionantes todo lo que dijiste incluso me dejaste con el deseo de tener una de esas camas ortopédicas.

Toby: Yo también, solo probé una en toda mi vida y esa sensación de comodidad es un susto que da gusto.

Shifu: Bueno, gracias por contarnos todo Tobías ahora sabemos que tu llegada aquí es por accidente, uno extraño y poco probable.

Shifu: Los accidentes no existen Shifu, si el joven Tobías dice que llego aquí por ese artilugio entonces significa que debía venir aquí.

Toby y Shifu: ¿Ehh?- contestamos ambos confusos

Oogway: Tobías tu llegada aquí no fue prevista por mi pero eso no significa que no estaba destinada, algo debe suceder para que necesite de tu presencia aquí sea lo que sea por lo cual te digo que estés preparado para ese algo ya que nadie sabe lo que sucederá o por lo que está por suceder.

Toby: Bueno si usted lo dice, daré lo mejor de mí _'¿No existen los accidentes? Con todo lo que me ha pasado eso tiene menos credibilidad.'_

Shifu: Bueno ahora que todas las dudas están respondidas será mejor que regresemos a nuestras labores, aun tengo que evaluar el entrenamiento del panda y del tuyo Tobías.

Toby: ¿¡Hacer mi que de que!?- había pensado que lo olvido por completo, no quiero que me terminen de romper

Oogway: Estoy de acuerdo, si no hay más de que hablar pueden volver a sus actividades.

Toby: ¡Espere! Aun falta mi, mi, mi reloj si eso aun quiero saber en dónde está.

Oogway: Oh si, sobre eso aun estará guardado entre los objetos peligrosos pero no te preocupes por ello en uno o dos días podrás tenerlo de vuelta.

Toby: Bueno, gracias por la información- creo que se noto un poco de tristeza en esas palabras.

Shifu: Ahora sin que haya un imprevisto nos retiramos, nos vemos más tarde maestro.

Oogway solo inclino un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida, apenas llegamos a la puerta sentí algo extraño en ese sitio antes de irme con Shifu, no se pero para mí hacia mas frio en ese sitio apenas me iba.

Una vez de vuelta a la zona de entrenamiento vimos como Grulla le daba como consejos a Po de cómo mover los pies a la hora de luchar, apenas nos vieron la "mama serpiente" vino a preguntarme si seguía bien, Mono se disculpo por fracturarme la nariz y bueno fui el centro de atención por un momento hasta que Shifu interrumpió haciendo que todos hicieran una línea enfrente de él, incluso yo forme parte de esa línea.

Shifu: Estudiantes en primera deben saber que Tobías formara parte de nosotros por petición de Oogway por lo cual estará presente en cada entrenamiento que tengamos a partir de ahora, en segunda un cargamento llegara una vez que el sol se oculte por lo cual quiero que estén pendientes por si acaso llega un poco antes.

Tigresa: Maestro Shifu ¿podemos saber porque estará con nosotros? Con el panda lo entiendo ¿pero porque él?

Shifu: Eso se debe a que no puede regresar a su hogar y no tiene un lugar donde quedarse por lo cual se quedara aquí, eso es lo que tienen que saber.

Toby: Ahh pero Shifu, ¿dijo que a partir de ahora estaré en cada entrenamiento? ¿O sea que ahora entrenare?

Shifu: Si, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

Toby: Descartando el hecho que lo único que no tengo lesionado son los brazos no.

Mono: Oh vamos ¿Qué son unos golpes para que no entrenes?

Toby: Pues esto…- solo basto hacer una sentadilla y mis rodillas hicieron un crack como si fuera la espalda de un viejo para impresión de algunos, pero creí que sería el puro ruido lo que se haría con esa acción pero como el destino tiene otros planes para mí no me pude levantar- au, au, au una ayuda por favor.

Po y Mono me ayudaron a levantarme sonando un crack más fuerte, hasta a Grulla pudo sentirlo.

Shifu: No queda de otra, acuéstenlo en el suelo Mantis trae tus agujas.

Toby: ¡WOW, WOW, WOW! ESPEREN, NO ES NECESARIO QUE TRAIGAN ESAS COSAS, TU LO DIJISTE MONO ESTO NO ES NADA ES MAS SOLO FORZE MIS HUESOS A TRONAR NADA MAS.

Pero no me hicieron caso como dijo Shifu me acostaron en el suelo y Mantis fue por sus agujas, podría tratar de evitarlo levantándome pero Tigresa tenia listo su garra para darme un KO como la última vez que me hicieron esto y como todo macho del siglo XXI tuve que aguantarme.

Una vez me pusieron las agujas en mis "canales de Chi" aunque eso hizo nada más que aliviar el dolor por la sentadilla después Shifu hizo algo con sus ¿son manos o patas? Como sea lo paso a lo largo de mi cuerpo y sentía un calor dentro de mi después de 3 minutos dejo de hacer lo que sea que me haya hecho y yo por reacción me levante aun sentía dolor pero al menos ya no tronaban mis huesos.

Shifu: Eso debe bastar como para practicar el resto del día por lo cual pasa al frente, tu también Tigresa… puedes comértelo.

Tigresa: Esta bien maestro.

Toby: ¿¡QUE!? ESPERA NOOOOO _***ROAAAHH***_ AAHHHHHHH _ ***CRUNCH***_

…

Shifu: ¡Tobías no lo repetiré otra vez! Pasa al frente.

Sip todo fue en mi imaginación la muy traicionera y amada imaginación mía ya que reanudare la batalla de entrenamiento ya que Po ya peleo con todos 6 veces cada uno perdiendo todas las batallas "no me imagino porque" como sea lo que paso fue que apenas estaba en posición de pelea ninguno de nosotros 2 se movió por un momento ya que ella esperaba a que haga el primer movimiento y yo no me atrevía a moverme por lo cual Tigresa fue la primera en atacar yo la esquive por que pise una piedra que estaba ahí y se me doblo un poco el tobillo haciendo que su primer golpe pasara de largo aunque eso no basto de que con una de sus patas me retuviera en el suelo pisándome del pecho…bueno al menos aquí no me pegaron *paf*… corrección al menos aquí fue un solo golpe.

Toby: Ahhhhg _'¿porque siempre me pasa esto? '_ \- eso pensé al último después que me diera un "pequeño" golpe en la cabeza el cual no era muy fuerte pero tampoco débil.

Shifu: Otra vez.

Toby y Tigresa: ¿Qué?

Shifu: Que otra vez, vamos.

Y así otra batalla comenzó con ella y otra y otra y otra y otra y… ¿Cuál fue la primera? Como sea pero al igual que el panda fue derrota, tras derrota, tras derrota a lo mucho que se llego fue un empate pero ese fue porque me lanzo y le caí de una manera que mi pie le pego la cabeza dejándola al suelo.

Después de una largo tiempo me cambiaron de oponente siendo Grulla mi siguiente contrincante el cual no era tan difícil que se diga 2 de 7 ganadas no es gran cosa pero al menos no me hace ver como el más débil de todos pero el más difícil para mí fue Mantis debido a que no podía verlo haciendo que cada paso que daba era un derribo asegurado. Fue un largo día el cual después de tantas caídas era hora de comer ya decía yo si aquí solo desayunan no sin antes valla a bañarme, el olor a tierra y sudor ya empezaba a molestarme y una vez ahí empecé a desvestirme viendo los moretones que tenia a lo largo de mi cuerpo, si esto no duele mañana dolerá toda la semana y después de bañarme me dispuse a ponerme la ropa…AUNQUE se me olvido algo muy, muy importante.

Toby: ¡OIGAN ALGUIEN PODRIA PASARME UN CAMBIO DE ROPA! NO TENGO NADA CON QUE VESTIR… ¿HOLA, AHÍ ALGUIEN?

Por un momento no se oyó nada por un momento pero el sonido de unos pasos muy livianos se asomo un ganso con una bata de eso parecidos a los que usan los monjes Shaolin.

Ganso: ¿Fue usted él quien pidió ropa?- yo asentí- bueno aquí tiene.

Toby: Ahh ¿Gracias?- tome la bata y bueno al parecer me quedaba un poco apretado pero al menos estoy vestido- valla me queda algo pequeño pero al menos sirve.

Ganso: De nada, me preocupaba mucho el que no fuera de su talla y al parecer falle por poco.

Toby: Descuida, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

Ganso: Yun, a su servicio si se le ofrece algo puede recurrir a mí o a alguien más.

Toby: De acuerdo… lo tomare en cuenta.

El ganso se retiro y yo me fui para mi cuarto aunque vi a Mono hablando con Grulla los cuales vinieron hacia mí una vez que me vieron.

Mono: Oye Toby, Grulla y yo estuvimos charlando un poco sobre lo que nos dijiste esta mañana y bueno queremos que nos respondas una pregunta.

Toby: …está bien.

Mono: Bueno decíamos si Inglaterra no es el final del mundo ¿entonces cual sería? ¿Acaso hay otro lugar el cual nadie sabe de ello?

Toby: Bueno… _'¿Debería o no debería decírselos? Estoy en una china antigua el cual aun ni se descubre América revelar esto sería…Nahh de todas formas no estoy en mi planeta y ya estoy 100 seguro de eso'_ verán el mundo se cree que es plano ¿no es así?- ellos confirman sobre eso- pero no, es redondo, redondo como una pelota.

Grulla: Espera ¿Qué? Eso es extraño pero si fuera cierto ¿Dónde queda el sol y la luna?

Tigresa: Donde siempre, solo que mientras aquí es de noche halla es de día ¿no es así?

Ella salió de sorpresa de un cuarto que al parecer era una pequeña bodega donde al parecer guardan la comida, ¿Cómo lo sé? Tigresa salió con una bolsa de frutos y que se yo.

Mono: Tigresa ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí?

Tigresa: No mucho.

Toby: Bueno si no les molesta yo me voy para mi cuarto- dije con un poco de nervios avanzando un poco deprisa.

Solo pase por un lado pero Tigresa me agarro del hombro y yo solo trague grueso.

Tigresa: ¿No te irás sin comer verdad?

Toby: Bueno, es que yo, ahm me siento…

Tigresa:… ¿lo quieres difícil verdad?

Toby: No que va te sigo jeje.

Tigresa se adelanto un poco en dirección al comedor, iba a seguirla pero Mono me dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas llamando mi atención.

Toby: ¿Qué?

Mono: Le tienes miedo ¿verdad?

Toby: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Pfff que va ¿Por qué lo dices?

Grulla: Eso se ve a simple vista, así que de una vez te digo que no tienes nada que temer Tigresa es buena una vez que la conozcas.

Mono: Eso si le agradas jajaja

Mono se fue en la misma dirección que Tigresa dejándome con escalofríos por lo que dijo pero grulla puso una de sus alas en mi hombro.

Grulla: Descuida, aunque Mono tenga razón en eso es fácil agradarle, solo basta que ella note que te esfuerzas en el Kung fu. Ahora vamos, o si no solo dejaran lo que no quieren.

Con eso dicho empecé a ir al comedor donde como en la mañana todos estaban ahí solo que al parecer había más comida en la mesa debido a que como había 2 personas de más bueno yo me empecé a servir unas bolitas blancas que no sabían nada mal, con un poco de salsa estaría perfecto.

Toby: Oigan ¿Qué es esto? Sabe bien- dije yo después de comerme mi 5ta bolita y echándome la 6ta.

Víbora: Son dumplings ¿nunca los habías probado?

Toby: nu egto etla lico.

Po: lo ge, jon jabofos.

Mantis: ¡Hagan el favor de no hablar con la boca abierta!- dijo sacándose un poco de la comida que le escupíamos por tratar de hablar y para un poco de risa de mono.

Aunque algo que me llama la atención es que Tigresa casi ni ha comido nada de vez en cuando me dedica una mirada fugaz el cual siempre fingía no notarlo. Después de comer hasta estar satisfechos todos empezamos a limpiar la cocina aunque estos 5 furiosos lo hacen de una manera algo que me recuerda al karate kid debido a que repetían los mismos movimientos uno y otra vez cuando limpian pero el panda no se quedaba atrás ya que incluso tarareaba una canción sobre vasos limpios y que se yo.

Aunque no sabía que ellos solo desayunaban y comían, la cena es opcional o cuando hay eventos, todos nos íbamos a dormir en nuestras habitaciones pero antes de que entrara a mi cuarto Tigresa otra vez apareció detrás de mí.

Tigresa: Tobías tengo que hablar contigo.

…

Toby: Ah sí pero mañana ¿no? Es que quiero…

Tigresa: No fue una petición.

Ella me metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, esto es incomodo.

Tigresa: Ahora… es hora que coma de verdad _***ROAAARHHH***_

Toby: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH _***CRUNCH***_

…

Toby: _'¡ESTUPIDA IMAGINACION MIA, DEJAME EN PAZ!'_ Y ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?

Tigresa: …

Toby: …

Tigresa: …

…

Tigresa: Me entere de que hablaste con el maestro Oogway sobre ti y yo también quiero respuestas sobre ti así que si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que no me ocultes nada.

Toby: ¿Me estas amenazando?- ella asintió- que directa.

…

…

…

 **Pov Tigresa (horas antes)**

Cuando Tobías se fue a su habitación y todo por una nariz rota, parece un niño llorón, como sea el panda Po no nos daba una pelea que mereciera la pena incluso me incluí con los demás a ver quien lo derrotaba más rápido, al principio era entretenido pero aburría conforme pasaba el tiempo. Grulla se aparto de nosotros diciendo que debía ir por Tobías para su reunión con los maestros Oogway y Shifu dejándonos a los demás con el panzón de blanco y negro. Descansamos un poco pero si para ese descanso teníamos que seguir oyendo a Po sobre qué tanto de nuestras peleas antiguas e imitando técnicas que hicimos para vencer en ellas poniéndole nombres a los movimientos los cuales acertaba el nombre cada 1 de 3, no me importaba lo que decía o lo que hiciera ese panda el otro chico es el que más me molesta por no saber nada de él y una gran ansiedad surgía dentro de mí tratando de encontrar una explicación sobre él, intente controlarla pero daba ligeros gestos de molestia y Víbora notaba eso.

Víbora: Tigresa ¿Qué te pasa?

Tigresa: Es Tobías ese tipo no me da confianza- de nada servía ocultarle a Víbora ella me conoce bien

Víbora: ¿Y porque? Toby es buen chico no entiendo el porqué no te agrada.

Tigresa: Es extraño el aparece de la nada, según dice Po, el cayo de más arriba y a menos que hubiera sido lanzado por un gigante o tenía una habilidad de volar no puedo encontrar una forma en que haya caído del cielo.

Mantis: Tal vez si sea un ser de las estrellas como dijo Grulla- dijo metiéndose en nuestra conversación.

Mono: Oh vamos ¿tú también crees eso?

Tigresa: No soy muy creyente de eso pero no quita el hecho de que sea una posibilidad.

Po: Oigan ¿De qué hablan?- dijo el panda al ver que todos nos habíamos reunido.

Mantis: Po acláranos una cosa ¿Tú fuiste el primero que vio a Toph primero no?- él se extraño por cambiarle el nombre a Tobías pero luego se acordó a quien se refería y asintió- así que dinos ¿Acaso viste algún "platillo volador" en el cielo?

Po: …? No nada, a decir verdad tenía los ojos cerrados cuando subía y él me cayó de encima ¿porque lo preguntas?

Mantis: No por nada.

Cuando damos por concluido la conversación Grulla volvió con nosotros con cara de estar pensando sobre algo que le inquieta.

Mono: Oye Grulla ¿Por qué la cara larga?

Grulla: En primera mi pico es largo, en segunda cambia de chiste ya es muy usado ese.

Víbora: Grulla dime ¿Toby está bien?

Grulla: Si todo bien, al parecer aun con todas las heridas que tiene parece no molestarle.

Po: ¿Y para que llamaron a Toby con el maestro Oogway?

Grulla: No lo sé, apenas lo deje me fui incluso el maestro Shifu estaba dirigiéndose donde estábamos.

Mono: hmmm- mono está pensando sobre lo que dijo Grulla y eso solo significa una cosa- bueno solo hay una forma de saber el porqué lo llamaron ¿Quién será voluntario para echar un ojo?

Todos vimos a Mantis el cual de inmediato se negó, aunque no pase desapercibido es el menos probable que lo descubran y después de muchas formas de convencerlo desistió y se fue pero no paso mucho cuando regreso diciendo que vio a uno de los gansos que sirven en el palacio e hicieron una treta para averiguar sobre lo que sea que están diciendo dentro del salón de los héroes por lo cual volvimos a los combates siendo yo la siguiente para enfrentar a Po otra vez y hacerle una llave para terminar el combate pero mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Tigresa: _'Cayo del cielo desde una gran altura, jamás habíamos oído sobre su especie y necesita saber el año en que esta para decir de dónde viene ¿Quién eres Tobías?'_

Po: Tigresa, ¡Tigresa! Me rindo, me rindo- apenas note lo que hacía con Po lo solté antes de romperle un brazo lo bueno de él es que es resistente por lo cual no creo que le duela mucho.

Paso el tiempo y tanto mi maestro como Tobías regresaron dando la noticia de que él se quedara con nosotros por petición de Oogway, lo cual es muy extraño todo esto. Intente saber el porqué pero Shifu no me dijo nada y nos puso a pelear a mí y a Tobías, aunque este se quedo tieso al saberlo por lo cual el maestro Shifu tuvo que llamarle la atención. El combate que tuve con él fue rápido, esquivo el primer golpe pero eso fue por una piedra que piso y lo único que hice fue pisarlo pero para asegurarme que no intente zafarse le di un golpe de advertencia para que no se levantara. Di por terminada la pelea pero…

Shifu: Otra vez.

Tigresa/Tobías: ¿Qué?

Shifu: Que otra vez, vamos.

Después de sus palabras retomamos el combate como unas 4 veces más siendo el ultimo el cual ambos terminamos en el suelo debido al cansancio de estar lanzando a Po anteriormente y no lo sujete con fuerza provocando que me golpe en la cara. Pensé que otra vez pelearíamos pero me cambiaron con Grulla, al menos en este combate gano unas 2 debido a que la primera le estornudo en el pico con todo y mucosidad y al descubrir su miedo por la suciedad empezó aprovecharse de eso aunque eso no le sirvió de mucho, después le siguió Mantis y todos absolutamente todos los combates fueron de solo 2 segundos o menos, al parecer Tobías le cuesta verlo y seguirlo con la vista.

Cuando pensé que habría otro combate Shifu decidió dar por terminado por hoy y por fin tuvimos nuestro descanso no sin antes avisarnos de un encargo, lo cual es extraño ya que de los encargos siempre va uno de nosotros a menos que sean traídos desde lejos.

Una vez retirados decidimos comer por iniciativa de Po lo cual no voy a contradecir eso pero cuando fuimos a la cocina vimos que no había mucho para hacer algo decente.

Víbora: Tigresa ¿podrías ir por algo al almacén? Necesitamos algunas cosas.

Tigresa: Esta bien.

Mantis: ¿Dónde está Mono y Grulla?

Víbora: No lo sé, no iban detrás de nosotros.

Empecé a dirigirme al almacén donde guardábamos la comida pero antes de salir oí tanto a Mono y a Grulla hablar enfrente de la puerta.

Mono: Te lo digo Grulla, Tobías no viene de las estrellas viene cruzando los mares eso es más lógico.

Grulla: ¿A si? ¿Entonces como explicas que cayó del cielo? Es obvio que tuvo que ser de ahí.

Mono: Bueno yo…mira ahí viene podemos preguntarle, ¿Por qué trae puesta una bata?

Grulla: No lo sé, pero recuerda tal vez se niegue hablar por lo cual tenemos que pensar bien lo que diremos.

Mono: De acuerdo, ¡oye Toby!, Grulla y yo estuvimos charlando un poco sobre lo que nos dijiste esta mañana y bueno queremos que nos respondas una pregunta.

Toby: …está bien.

Mono: Bueno decíamos si Inglaterra no es el final del mundo ¿entonces cual sería? ¿Acaso hay otro lugar el cual nadie sabe de ello?

Toby: Bueno…

Tigresa: _'¿Acaso el…? De acuerdo, no son las respuestas que quería pero servirá de algo para saber más de él'_

Toby: verán el mundo se cree que es plano ¿no es así?... pero no, es redondo, redondo como una pelota.

Tigresa: _'¿¡Redondo!? ¿Pero qué patrañas son esas? Aunque tiene lógica, si el mundo es redondo en serio si viene del otro lado del mundo pero la pregunta queda ¿Cómo llego aquí?'_

Grulla: Espera ¿Qué? Eso es extraño pero si fuera cierto ¿Dónde queda el sol y la luna?

Ahí es cuando decidí salir de donde estaba sorprendiendo a todos.

Tigresa: Donde siempre, solo que mientras aquí es de noche halla es de día ¿no es así?

Mono: Tigresa ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí?

Tigresa: No mucho.

Toby: Bueno si no les molesta yo me voy para mi cuarto.

Se puso nervioso solo cuando aparecí y empezó a casi correr tratando de pasar de largo de nosotros pero evite que se marchara sujetándolo del hombro

Tigresa: ¿No te irás sin comer verdad?- si no me conociera diría que sonó mas a una amenaza que un recordatorio lo que dije

Toby: Bueno, es que yo, ahm me siento…- siento que quiere irse pero lo evito sujetándolo un poco más fuerte

Tigresa:… ¿lo quieres difícil verdad?

Toby: No que va te sigo jeje.

Intimidar no es propio de mi pero que un ser extraño aparezca de un momento a otro y este evitando responder cosas básicas es muy sospechoso pero decidí dejarle su espacio y adelantarme, oí pasos detrás de mí y pensé que era Tobías el que me seguía pero vi que era Mono quien estaba detrás de mí.

Mono: Oye Tigresa ¿sí que lo quieres verdad? Jajaja debiste verlo ahora te teme más.

Tigresa: No importa de todas formas soy la única que no confía del todo en el, es muy sospechoso.

Mono: No se tu, pero se ve que ni siquiera sabe lo que sucede.

Tigresa: Como sea- le arrime uno de los costales- ayúdame cargando esto.

El acepto y una vez llegamos a la cocina empezamos a preparar la comida por suerte el panda sabia de cocina por lo cual fue bueno en eso ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar, Po dijo de hacer uno de los fideos especiales algún día, je quisiera saber si son especiales como dice.

Po: Lo olvidaba Mantis, ¿sabes sobre de que hablaban el maestro Oogway y Toby?

Mantis: No mucho pero sé que fueron preguntas acerca del origen de Tobías.

Eso me llamo la atención quise preguntar sobre mas pero llegaron Grulla y Tobías este último con una expresión relajada lo cual es un poco extraño pero no importa.

Una vez todo preparado nos dispusimos a comer aunque tanto Tobías como Po comían como si no hubiera mañana

Toby: Oigan ¿Qué es esto? Sabe bien- dijo el comiéndose yo que sé cuantos dumplings

Víbora: Son dumplings ¿nunca los habías probado?

Toby: nu egto etla lico.- contesto con la boca llena, que asco.

Po: lo ge, jon jabofos.- y el panda también.

Mantis: ¡Hagan el favor de no hablar con la boca abierta!- dijo molesto debido a que le salpicaban la comida encima mientras hablaban.

El ambiente se sentía tranquilo, casi pacifico diría yo pero a mitad de la comida una idea paso por mi cabeza, si Tobías les contesto una pregunta a Mono y a Grulla lo cual es una pista de su procedencia y también ya le dijo a Oogway posiblemente todo ¿Por qué yo no le pregunto también? Pero esa idea era absurda ya que como dijo Mono me teme aun más…

Me teme aun más ¿Cuándo empezó a temerme a decir verdad?

Una vez que terminamos nos dispusimos a limpiar todo como siempre con la diferencia que Po lavaba los trastes mientras cantaba sobre limpieza y Tobías barría cerca de la mesa, cuando todo estaba limpio y ordenado cada quien se fue a su habitación pero la ansiedad de preguntarle evitaba que entrara a mi habitación. Tuve un debate conmigo misma sobre si preguntar hoy o mañana resultando ser…

Tigresa: Rayos…- empecé a caminar hasta estar detrás de Tobías pero me acabo de darme cuenta que porta una de las batas para el baño ¿desde cuándo tiene…? Olvídalo Tigresa solo haz lo que viniste a hacer-Tobías tengo que hablar contigo.

…

Toby: Ah sí pero mañana ¿no? Es que quiero…- intento meterse a su cuarto pero yo empecé a ser asertiva

Tigresa: No fue una petición.- dije para después meterlo a su cuarto y mirar un poco a mí alrededor viendo que aun seguía esa gabardina extraña colgada ahí, ¿pero dónde está el resto de su ropa? Nos quedamos fijamente el uno al otro, yo con seriedad y el con nervios por un rato pero de un momento a otro empezó a sacudirse la cabeza como queriéndose quitar algo de la cabeza.

…

Toby: Y ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?- es obvio que no quiere hablar por lo cual mantuve mi mirada y el se puso un poco más nervioso

Tigresa: …

Toby: …

Tigresa: … Me entere de que hablaste con el maestro Oogway sobre ti y yo también quiero respuestas sobre ti así que si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que no me ocultes nada.- dije de manera que sonara una amenaza por si acaso intenta ocultar información o evitar responder

Toby: ¿Me estas amenazando?- yo asintió - que directa.

Esta vez me dirás todo aquí y ahora Tobías, todo.

…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Qué preguntas hará Tigresa con nuestro antagonista? ¿Aun seguirá la desconfianza de Tigresa sobre Tobías? ¿Tobías seguirá teniendo miedo de Tigresa? ¿Seguiré subiendo capítulos cada mes? ¿Se me sube el colesterol? ¿Acaso lees esto como narrador de viejos programas de drama? No se ya que escribo esto sin un fin, pero eso es lo bueno, significa más ideas que agregar. Así que todos comenten, y opinen para eso existen los reviews y si hay algo que quieran ver aquí (que no sea lemmon que ya conozco ni parejas). Me despido por ahora, buenas diardenoches.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Al tercer día inicia la aventura

 _ **En algún lugar de Centroamérica…**_

En un complejo de departamentos los cuales a simple vista dirían que necesitaba mantenimiento desde la década pasada, un hombre el cual se le ve como un joven adulto entraba al edificio dirigiéndose a su cuarto, el estar en una oficina casi todo el día era algo que te mataría lentamente. Solo llego a su departamento correspondiente, abrió la puerta, aventó las llaves a la mesa que estaba a un lado de la puerta y se acostó en el sofá empezando a reflexionar su vida aunque se interrumpió al agarrar el control remoto y encender la televisión.

¿?: Uff, menudo día…- dijo ese sujeto antes de estar cambiando canal tras canal siendo solo interesante las películas románticas de los 90's- ¡OYE TOBY, DEJA DE MASTURBARTE Y PREPARA ALGO PARA COMER ¿QUIERES?!

Por un tiempo no se escucho nada más que la televisión lo cual le extraño eso, normalmente sale reclamándole mientras va por el teléfono a ordenar una comida china o algo así.

¿?: ¡¿Toby?! _'¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará usando audífonos esta vez?'-_ el de mala se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a una puerta para abrirla fuertemente- ¡TOBÍAS YA TE DIJE QUE DEJES… de ver eso! ¿Toby?- se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Toby no estaba en su cuarto es mas ni la cama estaba des tendida, la mochila no estaba tirada en el piso y la computadora no estaba encendida- _'Bien esto es extraño, normalmente se queda encerrado aquí ¿en dónde estará?'_

Empezó a dar una inspección en su cuarto por si acaso había llegado y se largo a quien sabe dónde, busco en su closet y estaba tal y como lo había dejado, checo en los cajones y solo encontró una navaja suiza el cual según dijo Toby era regalo de un tío abuelo que vivía en Canadá, empezó a preocuparse y le llamo a su teléfono pero solo lo mandaba a buzón, le llamo una y otra vez dejándole mensajes y todo, checo en sus redes sociales y no estaba conectado y como si no fuera poco reviso el teléfono viendo que en la contestadora había un mensaje de parte de la escuela el cual decía que tenía que volver a la escuela desde hace horas para una evaluación.

¿?: Toby ¿en donde estas? Si tu madre se entera de esto nos matara a ambos, si al menos oyes este mensaje ¡contesta el maldito celular! - dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y estar atento por si respondía, pero nada- ¡Maldición Tobías!

El recogió las llaves y empezó a ir de camino a la escuela del chico pero en el camino encontró algo en el suelo, muchos dirían que es un llavero de tela pero era otra cosa.

¿?: _'Su funda de USB, ¿Qué hace tirado…aquí?...no… ¡LO HAN SECUESTRADO!'_ De inmediato empezó a correr directamente a la escuela evadiendo al personal y dirigiéndose a la dirección de la escuela.

¿?: Disculpe necesito de su ayuda- dijo entrando un poco en pánico y dándole un susto a la una mujer que trabajaba ahí.

Secretaria: Señor cálmese y diga a que viene aquí.

¿?: Si, vengo buscando a Tobías Montreal el estudia aquí, hoy vino a hacer un examen pero no ha vuelto a casa.

Secretaria: Señor, eso suena como algo para la policía, pero si aun se haya aquí lo buscaremos.

¿?: Se los agradecería mucho _'Joder lo que lía este chico'_

La secretaria saco un micrófono y empezó a llamar al chico por medio de las bocinas de la escuela, paso un tiempo pero él no venía a la dirección lo cual empezaba a preocupar más a su buscador.

Secretaria: Señor, me temo que al quien busca no se encuentra aquí- el puso cara de _"no me digas"_ \- por lo cual puede usar el teléfono para llamar a la policía.

¿?: Esta bien…- una vez llamada la policía él empezó a ir otra vez a su departamento a ver si solo Tobías se ha ido a una tienda o algo así, pero aun no había nadie- me lleva la chin*^#$%a Lizbeth me matara por esto…

…

 **China, año… ¿?... China antigua pues.**

 **Pov Tobías**

Recuerdo que una vez quedarme atrapado en la jaula del tigre en el zoo de san diego, el cómo me metí ahí es una pregunta el cual aun no hallo respuesta pero recuerdo tener al tigre dormido a unos pasos de mi y si no fuera por los idiotas de los turistas como publico gritándome que me salga de ese lugar aun seguiría fuera de peligro, recuerdo como despertaba y me miraba fijamente con esos ojos con pupilas rasgadas de color bronce mirándome y esperando a que hiciera un movimiento para atacarme era como si fuera el ajedrez, yo era un peón y el era la torre y el alfiler no paso mucho hasta que una idiota lanzo un rompe muelas al tigre provocándolo y me mordiera un brazo. Por suerte un cuidador distrajo al tigre y poder salir solo con la camisa hecho tiras, cuando salí me preguntaron qué hacía en ese sitio y solo me excuse de que un señor con sombrero de panda me dijo que ahí se encontraban mis padres debido a que me separe de ellos, lo bueno es que me creyeron debido a que como dicen un niño no miente, solo decoran la verdad. ¿Pero porque cuento esto? Simple, porque ahora estoy atrapado con un tigre y esta vez no hay cuidador que me salve

La frescura de la noche con su silencio era algo que siempre me calmaba cada vez que tenía un día agitado pero al parecer… esta noche es la excepción, yo veo a Tigresa mirándome con esos ojos que ahora en vez de estar de pupila rasgada ahora era redonda como cualquier felino en zonas oscuras bloqueándome la puerta dejándome a su merced esperando que haga lo que quiera que hacer.

Tigresa: ¿Sabes? Desde que te vi por primera vez sospechaba mucho de ti, evadías responder preguntas básicas como tu hogar y ahora dices todo como si nada. Eso no es normal así que dime Tobías, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- ella dice atenta a todo movimiento o gesto que haga

Toby: ¿Yo? Nada, te lo aseguro ni siquiera sabía de este lugar.

Tigresa:…bien ¿entonces como llegaste aquí? Si dices que vienes de tan lejos como dices deberías haber llegado de alguna forma.

Toby: Bueno, aun me cuesta…entenderlo, pero descubrí un reloj que tenía un botón, lo apreté y se abrió un portal que me arrastro a él y así llegue.

Tigresa: ¿Entonces no estabas relacionado con Po?

Toby: La primera vez que lo vi era cuando caíamos del cielo e impacte al suelo siendo aplastado por él, aunque me pregunto ¿tengo una suerte divina o simplemente la muerte no me quiere?

Tigresa: Entonces ¿no vienes aquí con un propósito o algo así?

Toby: Nada en absoluto al menos no que yo sepa.

Tigresa: Bien, ahora que se eso dime de dónde vienes.

Toby: ¿Qué?

Tigresa: Tus orígenes, tu casa, tu gente, todo.

Toby: Bueno naci en…- y así comencé a contar casi lo mismo que le dije a Shifu y a Oogway, no le iba decir que los animales sirven como mascotas o alimento o que soy de un mundo diferente, le mentí diciendo que existía varias plantas y frutas que complementa nuestra dieta carnívora aunque no estoy seguro si me descubrió la mentira o fingía no impresionarse.

Tigresa: Es interesante el lugar de dónde vienes Tobías, se ve que tienen una cultura muy diversa por tantos extranjeros incluso tienen su propio festival de invierno. Bueno… veo que no tienes nada que ocultar pero aun así te mantendré vigilado, buenas noches.

Ella se fue de mi cuarto y yo mirándola con una ligera sonrisa hasta que cerró la puerta y la oí alejarse me quede sentado en la cama hasta que…

Toby: Ufff, creí que me moría *gha* _'mis piernas me están matando'_ auch- me costó mucho acostarme sin querer llorar o gritar de dolor debido a que una pierna se doblo de mas, eso es como recibir un golpe en la parte blanda de la rodilla ¡pero a lo bestia! Hasta que pude acostarme y por fin relajar mi ya molido cuerpo nada sensual por tanto golpe a lo largo del día, quiero volver a casa (.)

Solo enrolle una sabana hasta que tenga el grosor de una almohada y ahogar un grito en el no solo por el dolor sino por lo que me está pasando, y por lo que pasara…es demasiado.

 **Pov Tigresa**

Tigresa: ¿Sabes? Desde que te vi por primera vez sospechaba mucho de ti, evadías responder preguntas básicas como tu hogar y ahora dices todo como si nada. Eso no es normal así que dime Tobías, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Ir directo es algo normal en mi por lo cual empecé a preguntar lo que más me incomodaba de el mirando cualquier gesto para detectar hasta la mas mínima señal de mentira pero su respuesta me impresiono

Toby: ¿Yo? Nada, te lo aseguro ni siquiera sabía de este lugar.

Así como si fuera lo más natural, no detecte mentira alguna por lo cual fue me pregunte si era verdad o me encontraba con un verdadero mentiroso.

Tigresa:…bien ¿entonces como llegaste aquí? Si dices que vienes de tan lejos como dices deberías haber llegado de alguna forma.

Con esa pregunta debería bastar para descubrirle, no hay forma de…

Toby: Bueno, aun me cuesta…entenderlo, pero descubrí un reloj que tenía un botón, lo apreté y se abrió un portal que me arrastro a él y así llegue.

Duda, fluidez y honestidad es lo que le detecte en su voz y sus gestos, el no miente pero aun así no me daré por vencida.

Tigresa: ¿Entonces no estabas relacionado con Po?

Aun con algo de mí queriendo decirme que él no miente, debo saber si Po y Tobías estaban juntos desde antes de aparecer en el festival.

Toby: La primera vez que lo vi era cuando caíamos del cielo e impacte al suelo siendo aplastado por él, aunque me pregunto ¿tengo una suerte divina o simplemente la muerte no me quiere?

No queda duda no miente, de seguro no tiene nada que hacer aquí y viendo sus movimientos lo justifica.

Tigresa: Entonces ¿no vienes aquí con un propósito o algo así?

Toby: Nada en absoluto al menos no que yo sepa.

¿Nada? Ganas esta ronda Tobías ahora lo más interesante, solo espero que no me oculte nada.

Tigresa: Bien, ahora que se eso dime de dónde vienes.

Toby: ¿Qué?

Tigresa: Tus orígenes, tu casa, tu gente, todo.

Toby: Bueno naci en…

Comenzó contando sobre su hogar, el cómo vivía, quien era, me sorprendió que era un estudiante que practicaba algo llamado ¿conputazion? No sé lo que sea eso, pero dijo que era casi un milenio más avanzados en tecnología y conocimiento, es triste saber que la escuela si solo sigues todo a pie de letra y te enfocas a sacar buenas calificaciones estabas destinado a ser obrero que solo repite lo que hacen otros según él es un lugar que mata la creatividad por ese sistema. Cuando me conto de sus festividades me sorprendí mucho lo que se festejaba, victorias en guerras históricas, símbolos patrióticos y religiosos y eventos importantes que marcaron su historia, ¡incluso se toman hasta dos meses de vacaciones por ello!, en resumen casi todo un año en fiestas, cuando hablo sobre lo que comen dijo que era en parte carnívoro aunque yo soy totalmente carnívora pero yo obedezco una dieta especial para mí el cual no se siente tan diferente como la anterior, la única mentira que le detecte era sobre plantas y frutas que era casi lo mismo que la carne eso significa que actualmente come carne lo cual tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

Tigresa: Es interesante el lugar de dónde vienes Tobías, se ve que tienen una cultura muy diversa por tantos extranjeros incluso tienen su propio festival de invierno. Bueno… veo que no tienes nada que ocultar pero aun así te mantendré vigilado, buenas noches.

Solo salí de su cuarto dirigiéndome al mío aunque Víbora estaba en la entrada y cuando me vio se aproximo a mí.

Víbora: ¿Y bien que fue lo que hiciste?- dijo seria pero a la vez curiosa

Tigresa: Solo le hice unas preguntas, al parecer no es nada de qué preocuparse es solo un chico que está perdido.

Víbora: ¿Y qué fue lo que averiguaste?

Tigresa: Al parecer todo lo que tengo que saber aunque mi alimento tendrá que duplicarse debido a que es en parte carnívoro.

Víbora: Oh vaya, ¿y sobre su miedo a ti?

Tigresa: ¿Qué?

Víbora: He notado un miedo a Toby cuando estas cerca pero me pregunto porque.

¡Maldición ¿cómo se me pudo pasar eso por alto?! Bueno en otra oportunidad le preguntare sobre eso.

Tigresa: Aun no lo sé, pero no mostro miedo alguno cuando contestaba mis preguntas pero aun siento que oculta algo pero no me conviene saberlo.

Víbora: Bueno siendo así, buenas noches Tigresa.

Ella se fue a su respectivo cuarto al igual que yo, me desprendí de toda ropa que tenia, hacia fresco y todos menos Víbora tenían prohibido entrar a mi cuarto. Aun me acuerdo hace años cuando Mono entro y le di un golpe antes de que viera algo desde entonces nadie se ha atrevido entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso (o cuando no esté). Muchas cosas son…difíciles de entender, de un momento para otro todo dio un giro muy brusco en dirección a un sin destino alguno ¿En verdad Po es el guerrero dragón? ¿Por qué razón Tobías esta en un sitio que al parecer es muy distinto al suyo? Preguntas y más preguntas se crean a cada momento hasta que solo me puse a meditar un poco y dormir esperando el siguiente día.

O al menos eso tenía pensado antes de oír un grito y la voz del panda, iba a ir a ver porque el grito pero al parecer se asusto con algo o el dolor volvió a él. Sé que suena mal pero prefiero dormir por hoy.

 **Pov Tobías**

Siento mucho frio entre las piernas y me sentía más "liberado" de lo que puedo tolerar, me fijo de porque eso hasta que veo que aun tenía una bata y recordando que ese ganso aun tenía mi ropa me cobije con todo incluso me pase una pequeña tortura caminando hasta la gabardina que tenia ahí colgada y ponérmelo para cubrir las piernas y así pase mi primera noche dormido sin que nadie me noquee antes.

Pero antes de dormir repasemos los hechos, fui absorbido por un portal hasta una china donde todos son animales, me sonaron más que una piñata de posada unos animales que saben karate y ahora estoy casi como dios me trajo al mundo, sip esto ¡NO TIENE NI JOTA DE LOGICA!

Toby: **¡AAAAAAHH!** \- no pude ahogar ese grito haciendo que sea Po el que entrara ¿derribando? No…literalmente atravesando la pared aunque me asusto ya sabía yo que esas paredes ni pueden bloquear el aire al ser de papel.

Po: ¿TOBY QUE PASO? ¿TE ESTAN ATACANDO NINJAS? ¿FANTASMAS? ¿NINJAS FANTASMAS CHUPA SANGRE?

Toby: ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo…solo estoy desahogándome un poco nada más.

Po: ¿Y eso porque?- dijo el panda acercándose a mí y ¿acaso tiene migajas en su cara?

Toby: Solo pensaba en…todo esto, es extraño.

Po: ¿Extraño? Si, estar en un palacio junto los más grandes guerreros de toda China aun es difícil de creer pero veras que te acostumbraras con el tiempo.

Toby:…- solo me dedique mirar el suelo pensando sobre todo, mi vida, mi familia, el reloj y el cómo llegue aquí, incluso si me quedo atrapado ¿Qué es lo que hare, como o de que viviré? Son muchas cosas que desde ya debo tomar en cuenta.

Po: Bueno si quieres estar solo, me voy- dijo deslizando la puerta y puso más atención a lo que hizo y antes que diga nada le avente una de las sabanas.

Toby: Úsala para cubrir la pared tengo más aquí.

Aunque la puso un poco mal fue suficiente para cubrir por esta noche, de un modo a otro puse mi mente en blanco y dormí el resto de la noche esperando el sonido del gong que usan para despertador.

…

…

…

Todo el lugar parecía dibujado a lápiz como animación flash en blanco y negro el cual cada trazo se movía de un lado a otro sin perder la forma del lugar en donde estaba el cual era un pasillo con varias puertas y cuadros de figuras irreconocibles el cual no mostré interés alguno, algo me decía que tengo que quedarme pero otra parte quería huir por lo cual empecé a ver cada puerta viendo grabados extraños en ellos pero no parecían un texto sino ¿coordenadas? O tal vez sea otra cosa parecida ya que además de los puntos cardinales había símbolos como de cálculo o física hubiera curioseado un poco más si no fuera por el ruido de pisadas húmedas al fondo del pasillo el cual mire que era y lo vi, el maldito que casi me ahoga mirándome fijamente viendo un poco mas de viendo que no tenia pies si no otros brazos y entre sus piernas había una segunda cabeza el cual estaba cubierto por el pelaje grueso de esa cosa, empezó a correr al momento que dio un paso, corrí hasta llegar a una puerta descolorida entrando en él y caer en un lugar donde montículos de tierra oscura flotaban en un cielo verde neón mientras en el suelo había un montón de cruces de madera podrida cayendo inevitablemente entre ellas sobre un charco parecido al petróleo, espantado empecé a buscar una salida de ese lugar hasta que una mano me agarro el cuello y me encajaba sus dedos, apenas pude voltear para ver que era y resulto ser la criatura el cual me miraba directamente a los ojos con esos huecos que daban la sensación de que algún momento brotaran los suyos. En ese momento unas líneas doradas me envolvieron haciendo que esa cosa se alejara pero no pudo escapar ya que una esfera verde lo atrapo, mientras que violentamente intentaba abrirlo o romperlo yo era extraído de ese lugar sintiendo que me estaba despertando.

…

…

Toby: _***COF* *COF* *COF***_

¿Alguna vez sintieron que vomitan pero se les desvía a los pulmones? Yo no, pero de seguro se siente igual a lo que siento en este momento. Puse más atención a mi alrededor viendo que casi amanece y que todos estaban ahí, los 5 furiosos, los maestros Oogway y Shifu.

Aunque uno pensaría que lo primero que haría era preguntar el que o porque solo no pude contener mis lagrimas, porque digo ¡CASI MUERO! Y el ser acorralado por un monstruo que si puede hacerte daño y casi logra matarte, solo sentí un brazo en mi hombro mirando que era Oogway.

Oogway: Tranquilo muchacho, ahora todo estará bien.

Solo eso basto para que me acostara de nuevo temiendo dormir de nuevo pero no pude evitarlo. Después de casi una hora sonó el gong pero Shifu dijo que lo mejor era que me quedara en cama y cuando me sienta mejor que lo buscara. Por una parte me alegro de que me dejaran dormir más tiempo, en serio que lo necesito por la mala noche y porque el dolor por los golpes de ayer y anteayer me estaba empezando a cobrar con intereses y cargos extras siendo casi imposible moverme sin que me duela. Al menos creo que no hay peligro por ello, o eso quiero creer.

 **Pov Po**

Este día comenzó como si fuera de sueño y termino casi en una pesadilla.

Después de haber comido con los 5 furiosos (aunque me quede con un poco de hambre) todos fueron a sus cuartos aunque quería entrar a uno de los cuartos para poder hablar con al menos uno de ellos tuve que evitarlo y de camino a mi cuarto vi a Tigresa ir directamente hacia Toby, me dio mucha envidia eso en especial cuando ella dijo.

Tigresa: Tobías tengo que hablar contigo.

Se quedo callado por un momento pero él le contesto.

Toby: Ah sí pero mañana ¿no? Es que quiero…- intento meterse a su cuarto pero ella empezó a ser dura con el

Tigresa: No fue una petición.- dijo para después meterlo a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta ¿Qué es lo que quería Tigresa con él? Aunque confieso de que incluso a mi me dio miedo por la forma en que quiso hablar, es como si algo malo se tratase. Fui a mi cuarto pero empecé a oír la conversación que tenían debido a que el cuarto de Toby y el mío estaban juntos.

Toby: Y ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?- después de un corto silencio Toby fue el que pregunto primero.

Tigresa: … Me entere de que hablaste con el maestro Oogway sobre ti y yo también quiero respuestas sobre ti así que si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que no me ocultes nada- ¿Acaso ella lo obligara a contestarle? Esto es malo pero a la vez genial, por fin sabré todo sobre él.

Toby: ¿Me estas amenazando?... que directa.- no sé si Tigresa dijo algo pero ahora empieza el pequeño interrogatorio

Tigresa: ¿Sabes? Desde que te vi por primera vez sospechaba mucho de ti, evadías responder preguntas básicas como tu hogar y ahora dices todo como si nada. Eso no es normal así que dime Tobías, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Toby: ¿Yo? Nada, te lo aseguro ni siquiera sabía de este lugar.

Tigresa:…bien ¿entonces como llegaste aquí?-hay puse más atención arrimando mas la oreja - Si dices que vienes de tan lejos como dices deberías haber llegado de alguna forma.

Toby: Bueno, aun me cuesta…entenderlo, pero descubrí un reloj que tenía un botón, lo apreté y se abrió un portal que me arrastro a él y así llegue.- ¿reloj? ¿Esa cosa en su cuello era un reloj? Pensaba que era un collar raro.

Tigresa: ¿Entonces no estabas relacionado con Po?

Toby: La primera vez que lo vi era cuando caíamos del cielo e impacte al suelo siendo aplastado por él, aunque me pregunto ¿tengo una suerte divina o simplemente la muerte no me quiere?

Si, recuerdo eso… ¡pero no lo aplaste en la caída! Más bien fue después de la caída cuando rodee y quedo debajo de mí.

Tigresa: Entonces ¿no vienes aquí con un propósito o algo así?

Toby: Nada en absoluto al menos no que yo sepa.

Tigresa: Bien, ahora que se eso dime de dónde vienes.

Toby: ¿Qué?

Tigresa: Tus orígenes, tu casa, tu gente, todo.

Toby: Bueno naci en…

Todo lo que contaba era sorprendente, lo bueno es que tenía unas galletas que había traído de la cocina porque duraría bastante y así estuve oyendo sobre el hogar de Toby hasta que Tigresa lo dejo.

Tigresa: Es interesante el lugar de dónde vienes Tobías, se ve que tienen una cultura muy diversa por tantos extranjeros incluso tienen su propio festival de invierno. Bueno… veo que no tienes nada que ocultar pero aun así te mantendré vigilado, buenas noches.

Después de Tigresa se fue iba ir al cuarto de Tobías pero el oírle decir…

Toby: Ufff, creí que me moría *gha* _…_ auch-

…decidí dejarlo por hoy y me dispuse a acostarme no sin antes agarrar una galleta mas mientras pensaba en lo que dijo sobre su hogar, me gustaría ir algún día si es que se puede ir ya que según él hay lugares que te tratan como rey ¿pero habrá lugares así en China? No lo sé, iba por la mitad de la galleta cuando oí a Tobías gritar y yo por puro instinto brinque de la cama y corrí hacia su cuarto.

Po: ¿TOBY QUE PASO? ¿TE ESTAN ATACANDO NINJAS? ¿FANTASMAS? ¿NINJAS FANTASMAS CHUPA SANGRE?

No sé ni porque dije eso pero se le oía desesperado por lo cual dije las cosas sin pensar

Toby: ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo…solo estoy desahogándome un poco nada más.

Po: ¿Y eso porque?

Toby: Solo pensaba en…todo esto, es extraño.

Me pregunte a mi mismo a que se refería ya que no entiendo de qué hablaba por lo cual sospechaba que era por estar aquí y no en su hogar.

Po: ¿Extraño? Si, estar en un palacio junto los más grandes guerreros de toda China aun es difícil de creer pero veras que te acostumbraras con el tiempo.

Toby:…- solamente se quedo callado como si se sintiera incomodo por lo cual decidí dejarlo.

Po: Bueno si quieres estar solo, me voy- dije para luego salir por la puerta pero note que para llegar aquí tuve que romper la pared de papel y me iba a disculpar por eso pero me aventó una sabana, no sabía qué hacer con ella pero el dijo…

Toby: Úsala para cubrir la pared tengo más aquí.- dijo señalando una pequeña pila de sabanas por lo cual la coloque lo mejor que pude dejándolo solo.

Había pasado unas cuantas horas, ya era de madrugada cuando sucedió empecé a sentir un frio que no era normal, era parecido a los vientos de invierno pero no había aire por lo cual me levante y salí afuera para encontrarme con Víbora y Mantis fuera de sus cuartos y antes de decirles algo oí como un sonido ahogado en el cuarto de Toby por lo cual abrí la puerta y lo vi, no sé que era pero era como una sombra sentado sobre él y parecía ahorcarlo por lo cual le grite pero no me hizo caso intente quitarlo pero lo atravesaba como si fuera aire los demás vinieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba Tigresa fue rápidamente por el Maestro Shifu al igual que Mantis ya que según ellos eso era un espíritu maligno, Grulla se aparto al ver a Tobías que le costaba respirar cada vez mas y abrió los ojos teniéndolos en blanco. Era aterrador, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada y el estaba muriendo pero pronto Tigresa y Mantis volvieron con el maestro Shifu y maestro Oogway teniendo ellos dos una especie de esfera verde y un pergamino.

Shifu: ¡Maestro!

El maestro Oogway vio con furia al espíritu y abrió el pergamino y se puso en posee para meditar recitando unas palabras haciendo que el pergamino desprendiera un brillo dorado y Shifu también hizo lo mismo pero la esfera verde empezó a vibrar haciendo que ese espíritu se agitara y cuando quiso huir la esfera hizo un destello iluminando a ese ser para que así quedara dentro de este.

Poco tiempo después Tobías despertó.

Toby: ***COF* *COF* *COF***

Miro con miedo a su alrededor, nos miro a nosotros muy agitado y el maestro Oogway puso una pata sobre su hombro tranquilizándolo.

Oogway: Tranquilo muchacho, ahora todo estará bien.

Después de eso empezó a llorar un poco y nos quedamos con él hasta que sonaron el gong, Toby iba a levantarse pero el maestro Shifu le dijo que debía estar en cama por el momento, lo dejamos solo por el momento tanto como los 5 furiosos como yo nos preguntábamos que es lo que ocurrió por lo cual fuimos por los maestros pero se negaban a decirnos algo por el momento.

Espere en el comedor a ver si Toby aparecía igual que los demás para saber cómo se encontraban y que era lo que lo ataco pero no sucedió por lo cual empezamos a hacer el ejercicio matutino y el entrenamiento pero para ojos de Shifu algo andaba mal.

Shifu: ¡Víbora más agilidad en tus movimientos! ¡Mono tu oponente está enfrente no en el suelo! ¡Tigresa más fuerza en tus golpes! ¡Panda mueve también el cuerpo, estás luchando no bailando!

Y así siguió hasta la hora del almuerzo pero cuando quisimos ver otra vez a Toby el ya no estaba.

Pov General.

Tobías estaba sentado en su cama viendo sus manos y tocándose el cuello sintiendo unas marcas que no eran visibles pero los sentía.

Toby: ¿eh?

Vio que en la entrada de su cuarto estaba el ganso que se había llevado su ropa la noche anterior.

Toby: _'Mi destino… ¿Pero qué significa todo esto, que es lo que debo que hacer? Si es una aventura no tiene ni pies ni cabeza ¿Qué se supone que haga?'_ ¿Eh?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un ganso apareció en su puerta teniendo su ropa, lo reconoció después de un momento era el mismo ganso que se llevo su ropa ayer.

Yun: Buenos días joven Tobías, lamento tardar con la ropa pero no se secaba por lo cual tuve que dejarlo toda la noche.

Toby: Bueno gracias, por un momento pensé que pasaría otro día con esta bata- dijo casi sin emoción.

Yun: ¿Sucede algo?

Toby: No nada, solo pensaba… ahora que recuerdo, había una aldea abajo.

Yun: Si, la razón por la cual el palacio de jade protege este valle ¿Por qué el interés?

Toby: Pensaba visitarlo no he estado más que en este lugar.

Yun: ¿De verdad? Bueno podría ir con el señor Yuan, el pronto ira al pueblo por comida si te apresuras podrás alcanzarlo en la entrada.

Toby: Gracias… - el iba a ponerse la ropa pero- ¿ocupa algo?

Yun: ¿Qué?... Oh si ya me voy, recuerde si quiere visitar la aldea será mejor avisar al maestro Shifu el está atento de todo.

Toby: Ok.

El ganso se fue a hacer su labor por lo cual Tobías agarro toda su ropa y se la puso con todo y la gabardina, aunque aprovecho ir al baño y peinarse de manera que tuviera el pelo hacia atrás (y hacer del baño antes que su intestino estalle).

Toby: Bien, análisis primero, el cuerpo ya no me duele pero aun tengo moretones, al ancarme ya no me truena ningún hueso y… no se ¿uh? ¿Qué es esto?-dijo al sentir un bulto en su pantalón viendo unos vendajes- y al final no las use, pero aun así me las llevare.

Dijo saliendo de los cuartos y dirigirse al Salón de los héroes o como le llama "El lugar donde guarda armas de héroes que no conoce ni le interesa saber pero aun así los quiere usar" encontrándose con Shifu viendo una armadura que tenia forma de elefante mediano erguido.

Toby: ¿Ah Shifu?

Shifu: Joven Tobías ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Toby: Ni bien ni mal, pero aun así… en fin vengo avisar que iré al pueblo a…conocer mejor el lugar.

Shifu: ¿Ir al pueblo? Lo siento pero debes quedarte, ya que te siente mejor empezaremos…

Toby: Estoy avisando no pidiendo permiso adiós.

Shifu: ¿Qué? ¡A ver repíteme eso! ¿Tobías? –Dijo Shifu pero Tobías se dirigió a la puerta-¡TOBÍAS, VUELVE AHORA! ¡TOBÍAS! ¿Si será…? Ah ya que, de todas formas no estoy obligado a ir por el. Pero que irrespetuoso de su parte, yéndose como si fuera…

Shifu se quedo quejándose por ese comportamiento, ya luego lo castigaría por eso.

Tobías se dirigió a la mera entrada, aunque no noto que había abierto la gran puerta con facilidad por estar tan dentro de sus pensamientos, viendo como unos cerdos estaban preparando una pequeña carreta.

Toby: ¿Ah… señor Yuan?

Sr. Yuan: ¿Si?- contesto uno de los cerdos que aunque se impresiono un poco por Tobías ya lo había visto en el festival cuando cayó del cielo- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Toby: El señor Yen dijo que usted se iría al pueblo y yo quisiera… ya sabe, ir por un momento.

Sr. Yuan: Conmigo no hay problema pero no se si el maestro Shifu o el maestro Oogway aprueban esto.

Toby: Descuida, me dejaron ir por un tiempo siempre que regrese no hay problema.

Sr. Yuan: Bueno si es así, ven ayudarme a apilar estas cajas, las necesitaremos para poner las cosas.

Tobías se dispuso a ayudar y cuando ya iban hacia el pueblo trago grueso por la cantidad de escaleras que tenía que bajar y luego subir pero ya no había marcha atrás y empezaron a ir hacia abajo con cuidado de que la carreta no se les valla. Por un momento Tobías estaba ansioso por saber cómo sería la aldea pero tenía la seguridad que no será tan malo como los primeros días en ese templo… ¿O sí?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Si se preguntan porque me tarde tanto, pero tanto, tanto tiempo en subir un cap era porque soy muy flojo y detallista, una combinación muy mala en cuanto rapidez y necesito inspiración (imaginen esa palabra como lo diría Bob esponja) y por el momento la historia Caso homo estará en pausa por un momento porque no halle nada que pudiera darle cuerpo a la historia más que el de la película I.A. ¡y eso no es suficiente! Pero aquí está el siguiente cap. de "Un colado en el destino del dragón"**_

 _ **¿Por qué Tobías se volvió tan confiado? ¿Por qué fue atacado por un espíritu? ¿El pergamino y la esfera eran esos encargos que Shifu menciono en capítulos anteriores? ¿Cómo le irá en el pueblo? ¿Tobías se acordara que tenía una mochila con sus cosas? ¿Acaso sabe que se le destruyo su celular cuando entrenaba con los 5 furioso? Descubre en el siguiente episodio de "Doragon no unmei no kyasuto" (según lord google así se escribe en japones) Bye-bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Una visita al pueblo no hará daño.

 _ **Antes que nada (debí poner esto antes):**_

' _esto es un pensamiento'_

-separación dialogo-narración o palabras juntas

"Esto es sarcasmo"

*Esto es de una acción o ruido*

 ***Ruido fuerte***

 **(Nota de autor la cual puede venir en negritas o** no)

 **Indica cambio de escena ya sea lugar, punto de vista o tiempo.**

 **Ahora todo eso aclarado, no voy a poner disclaimer ¡NUNCA! Porque para ser claros ya sabemos a que o a quien darle crédito (y si no investiguen flojos, si tienen internet para leer esto tienen para investigar) y si fuera demandado por copyright no se podría porque debería tener un beneficio económico, el cual no tengo, y esta es una página que da la libertad al escritor de reinventar historias, no pueden demandar a nadie aquí es solo ficción e historias no oficiales solo para entretenimiento público sin meritos de lucro y ninguna compañía estará interesado a demandar civiles ya que hacer las demandas saldrá más caro que ganarlas.**

 **Con esto aclarado comienza la historia.**

…

…

Sr. Yuan: Bueno si es así, ven ayudarme a apilar estas cajas, las necesitaremos para poner las cosas.

Eso dijo el cerdo llamado Yuan como luz verde para acompañarlo al pueblo por provisiones lo cual creí que era bueno para apartarme del templo por tanta golpiza y esas cosas aunque no fue así. Todo empezó a medio camino entre el pueblo y el templo.

Toby: Ahhh ¿Cuánto falta?- dije mientras hacia un esfuerzo de que la carreta no se valla abajo.

Sr. Yuan: No ha de faltar mucho, unos 200 escalones más y llegaremos a la mitad.

Toby: ¿QUE? ¿QUE?- mire la carreta y luego mire hacia arriba viendo el palacio el cual se ve un poco lejos y luego mire abajo y parecía una eternidad- _'¡ya valí madres!'_ \- pensé

Sr. Yuan: ¿Algo pasa?- el vio mi mirada y luego abajo y debo suponer que el averiguo lo que pasa- descuida con el tiempo esto no será nada.

Toby: ¿Acaso no hay un elevador o algo así? Son muchas escaleras.

Sr. Yuan: Lo había, pero este lugar es húmedo la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo que se pudra la madera y si lo intentamos hacerlo de metal atraerá los rayos.

Toby: Ahh que mal y luego lo que me espera.

Sr Yuan: Para ser uno de los estudiantes de los maestros eres muy quejumbroso.

Toby: ¡No tenia opción! Era convertirme en su estudiante o morir por chamucos.

Sr. Yuan: ¿Chaaamucos? Nunca oí de ellos ¿Qué son?

Toby:... ahh, son… una manera de decir demonios según me dijeron _'El monstruo de ayer, juro que lo he visto antes…desde que lo vi, se me hizo familiar ¿pero porque?'_

Sr. Yuan: chico, chico, ¡MOCOSO!

Toby: ¿QUE?

Sr. Yuan: ¡La carreta!

Me fije en la carreta y estaba a poco de que se me fuera y se llevara al cerdo con el por lo cual lo sostuve más firme y seguimos así hasta que después de casi media hora estábamos hasta abajo.

Toby: ¡Por fin! Suelo firme…ahh- me acosté en el suelo sin importar que me ensucie de tierra o que la gente me vea… no sé si con impresión o miedo.

Sr. Yuan: Ehh chico ¿Tofy…no? Levántate muchacho tenemos mucho que hacer.

Toby: Deja que muera y resucite primero…- para alguien que vive aquí subir esas escaleras debe ser cosa común pero para los que no, solo basta decir suficiente ejercicio para todo el mes.

Me dejo reposar un poco para luego apenas me recuperara empezamos a movernos, aunque les diré algo, de donde vengo era llamado _el Casper_ debido a que siempre aparecía o desaparecía aunque estuviera en medio de mucha gente, incluso hubo ocasiones que ni las cámaras de seguridad fueron capaces de seguirme, recuerdo una vez que me hice famoso por aparecer en internet como una persona que usa tele transportación pero aquí ni hablar, soy más visto que un espectacular de playboy cerca de una escuela católica ¿Por qué? No se tal vez sea de los cerdos, patos, chivos y conejos que se detuvieron a mirarme. Muy incomodo debo decir.

Sr. Yuan: Vamos...- empezamos a avanzar y aunque muchos empezaron a hablar casi a susurros tratando de volver a lo suyo otros aun me veían como si me analizaran o algo así.

Toby: Dis-disculpe, creo que yo me iré a, no sé, no estar a la vista.

Sr. Yuan: Al parecer los rumores aun siguen por aquí, no les hagas caso solo vamos por unas cosas y nos regresamos así de fácil.

' _¿Rumores? Me pregunto de que serán'_ eso pensé y tal como dijo llegamos lo que parecía ser un puesto de esos de pueblo creo que era un almacén el cual no estaba el dueño más que solo un cartel que decía que volvía dentro de 15 minutos, si se preguntan cómo lo sé, pues el Sr. Yuan me lo tradujo, cosa que no entiendo es cómo es que hablan español pero leen chino, cosa que es muy extraña porque ¿hablar un idioma y leer otra? Como que algo no cuadra aquí, pero solo recuerdo donde estoy y dejo de pensar en ello ya que apenas entiendo algo aquí, nos dispusimos a esperar a que llegara el dueño del almacén no hablamos nada hasta que…

Toby: _'Tengo hambre…'_ AUCH… ¡OYE!

Me agarre el tobillo y mire a un par de conejos con palos y con cacerolas en la cabeza que les tapaba los ojos y que son más pequeños que los demás conejos que he visto en el pueblo

¿?: Lo sentimos señor, no fue nuestra…- me mira como baboso el peludo este, si estoy enojado con él.

¿?: Lee ¿Qué pasa…?...vaya- También me mira el otro y creo que son niños por su voz.

Sr. Yuan: ¿Lee, Shun? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

¿Shun?: ¡Sr. Yuan! ¿Acaso el es el ayudante del guerrero dragón?

Toby: ¡¿Ayudante de quien?!

¿Lee?: Si es cierto, eres el pelado que ayudara al guerrero dragón a pelear con Tai Long.

Toby: ¡¿PELADO?! ¡¿RAYMOND?! ¿PERO QUE…?- Ok esto es nuevo, ¿ayudante del guerrero dragón yo? ¿Y tengo que pelar con quien?

Sr. Yuan: Niños basta, es suficiente por el momento ¿por cierto que están haciendo con esas cacerolas?

Los niños conejos empezaron a decirnos que jugaban a los espadachines por las historias de unos guerreros que estaban de paso por la aldea, mejor no toparme con ellos ya que como cuentan estos son capaces de romper piedras con la palma ¿o será casco?...y aunque por un momento no les creí pero recordé que estaba en un lugar donde hay animales parlantes habitando en una versión de pueblo antiguo chino, viviendo con maestros de artes marciales y donde casi muero com veces en tres días gracias ya sea por mí estupidez, los animales karatecas o por ese fantasma además de que no hay internet ni un inodoro decente ni electricidad y no existe ni el Oxxo ni… ¿sobre qué estaba diciendo? Bueno no importa los niños se fueron así que a esperar.

No paso mucho cuando una cabra vino y aunque dijo "casi lo mismo que los niños" pues nos señalo las cosas que deberíamos llevar, aunque parecía una carga ligera era muy pesada debido a que había arroz, frijoles, frutos, harina, etc. Dejando la carreta mas llena que un carro después de un viernes negro, pero antes de subir esa monstruosidad de carga decidimos almorzar en un restaurante que desprendía a olor tipo maruchan solo que se notaba una diferencia muy grande y era que son caseros.

Toby: Ahh que bien huele.

Sr. Yuan: ¿Verdad que si? Siempre vengo cada vez que puedo, vamos yo invito.

Ignorando el hecho de que el resto de clientes se quedo callado para luego murmurar como el extraño que ayudara al guerrero dragón en su pelea vi a un ganso yendo de un lado al otro tratando de atender y preparar las ordenes lo más rápido que puede pero algunos clientes fueron buenos con el ayudándole un poco al repartir los platos y cuando llego con nosotros, bueno… estaba muy, muy cansado.

¿?: Buenos * _uff*_ días ¿Qué van a llevar?

Sr. Yuan: Vaya Sr. Ping sí que se ve cansado.

Sr. Ping: No es nada, solo tomo una pausa y estoy como antes nada de qué preocuparse y ahora ¿Qué va a pedir, lo de siempre?

Sr. Yuan: Si y que sean dos raciones a mí y mi acompañante tendremos una larga subida que hacer.

Toby: _'Quiero llorar ugh…'_ \- con tan solo pensar lo que me esperaba después me hace sentir cosa.

Sr. Ping: Oh valla si es el extraño que apareció junto a mi hijo, es un placer conocerte chico.

Toby: ¿Qué? ¿Su hijo? ¿Quién?

Sr. Ping: Po mi hijo, ya sabes un panda regordete con el cual caíste del cielo con él.

Toby: ¡¿Po es su hijo?! _'¡¿QUE QUE?!'_ \- bueno… esto es muy extraño, demasiado para mi, digo, un ganso padre de un panda como que no cuadra a menos que…

Sr. Ping: Si ¿sucede algo con eso?

Toby: Bueno, yo…

Sr. Ping: ¿Si?- mostrando una cara de interés.

Toby: Es que…

Sr. Ping: ¿Aja?- aun más interés

Toby: Po ahm tuviera un…

Sr. Ping: ¿Un qué?- más interés…y un poco más cerca

Toby: ahh… padre…tan ¿singular?- estaba nervioso

Sr. Ping: ¿Se te hace raro que un ganso tuviera un hijo panda?- dijo eso muy serio y un poco molesto.

Toby: _"Ay no, la regué y mucho_ "- pensé que se había enojado conmigo y por lo que se los gansos dan tremendos picotazos sin parar, experiencia propia, espero que no haga eso.

…

Sr. Yuan: JA JA JA JA JAJA JAJAJA ¡DEBERIAS VER TU CARA! JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Sr. Ping: JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Oh valla! JAJAJAJA HACE… ¡hace mucho que no hago esto! Jajajajaja.

Toby: ¿Pero qué? No entiendo ¿Qué paso o qué?

Sr. Ping: uff, chico no eres el primero que pensó cosas extrañas sobre cómo tuve un panda como hijo así que estoy acostumbrado a eso ¡Pero en serio ¿Qué cara era esa? Jajajaja!

Sr. Yuan: JAJAJAJA NO SABIA QUE TU CARA CAMBIA DE COLOR, SOLO MIRATE DE BLANCO YA PASASTE A ROJO JAJAJAJAJA.

Toby: ¡NO ES GRACIOSO! Hmf yo no hago caras.

Solo sentí unos golpes suaves en mi espalda y me fije que era otro ganso con un cuadro y un pincel mostrando mi retrato el cual mostraba la supuesta cara que hice y bueno, si no fuera por el mal momento que me hicieron pasar estos dos me daría risa. (Es similar a la de afraid face meme)

Solo unas cuantas risas mas entre ellos dos y uno que otro cliente que vio mi dibujo empezamos a comer más tranquilos con un ambiente animado debería decir y los fideos eran muy deliciosos lo malo era no tener un tenedor cerca porque aquí puro palillo como cubierto, era algo difícil agarrar un fideo con esto haciendo reír un poco más al cerdo debido a que parecía un niño que apenas está aprendiendo a usarlos, lo cual debo darle razón.

Después de una batalla épica entre los palillos y mis dedos por fin pude encontrarle el truco o al menos ya agarraba una cantidad decente para terminar como unos 20 minutos después.

Sr. Yuan: Oye chico, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo antes y bueno causas mucha curiosidad como te habrás dado cuenta y quisiera saber de dónde vienes porque muchos dicen que fuiste un enviado del cielo para ayudar al guerrero dragón y por esa razón eres único ya que no se había visto a nada igual a ti.

Solo deje mi plato a un lado ya que solo tenía el puro caldo y mirarlo un poco pensativo. Ya se lo dije a la tortuga y al mapache rojo incluso a la tigresa, les dije todo sobre mí ¿pero otro más? Creo que sería demasiado, de seguro estaría sorprendido y todos me buscarían con sus preguntas repetitivas siendo asombrados por cada frase y… ahora estoy muy tentado a decirle a cualquiera que se me cruce para ver cómo reaccionan pero mejor lo dejo para otro día.

Toby: Bueno, mi hogar no se encuentra aquí en China sino de más lejos cruzando el mar donde aparece el sol.

Sr. Yuan: Espera ¿no serán unas islas donde se hacen llamar la tierra del sol naciente verdad? No es que tenga nada malo con ellos pero no llevo una buena experiencia con los habitantes de ese lugar.

Toby: No, es todavía más lejos que eso, es un lugar… como decirlo… algo especial- dije tratando de describir mi casa de manera sutil, pero no se la idea de decirlo a todos es muy… puff por fin pude suprimir ese deseo aunque desearía hacer lo mismo con el dolor que tengo en el pecho.

Sr. Yuan: ¿Especial? ¿Acaso es un lugar…violento?- pregunto intrigado el cerdo dejando los palillos en el plato.

Toby: Ehh ¿Cómo lo supo?

Sr. Yuan: Chico, muchos de la aldea abandonaron sus casas para venirse a vivir aquí debido a la seguridad que proporciona el palacio de jade con los maestros del kung fu, aunque no es absoluta es lo suficiente para andar casi sin cuidado por las noches y el que digas especial tu hogar de manera dudosa significa que es el último lugar donde quieres estar.

Tiene razón, antes quería huir del país y vivir en otro más tranquilo y con menos gente ya que odio los lugares sobre poblados, nunca hay tranquilidad y tienes que estar siempre alerta y con un puño preparado para dar un golpe al primero que te amenace.

Toby: Bueno tiene razón, mi hogar no me agrada demasiado pero es todo lo que conozco y casi nunca tuve la posibilidad de ir a otra parte aunque esto es demasiado es muy diferente a todo lo que conozco pero a la vez similar que me deja confundido.

Sr. Yuan: ¿Pero de eso se trata el viajar no? Para conocer más de lo que ves o sabes.

Toby: Si pero que sea a un lugar donde quiera ir no uno el cual que aparezca de la nada y lo primero que sabes es que vas a morir.

Sr. Yuan: Cierto no te pregunte ¿en qué viajaste para caer del cielo acaso usaste una nube o qué?

Toby: _'Una nube mph'_ \- no pude evitar en imaginarme a mí mismo viajando en una nube como si fuera una patineta para al final un pájaro se estrelle conmigo y caiga desde las alturas dejándome la sensación que tenía cuando caí del cielo y no pude evitar dar un escalofrió- solo le diré que es algo que no quiero volver a pasar de nuevo… nunca- arrime mi plato terminándome el caldo y dejando la charla terminando nuestros platos, el Sr. Yuan pago lo debido con esas monedas chinas que solo he visto en los amuletos que venden en los puestos de comida china… que ironía que diga eso si ya de por si estoy en china.

Nos estábamos preparando para cargar con la carreta llena de alimento para llevarlo al monte Olimpo de China para mi pesar pero de un momento a otro un dolor punzante me llego casi todo el cuerpo, lo suficiente como para caer y quedar tieso en el suelo.

Sr. Yuan: ¿¡OYE MUCHACHO QUE TE OCURRE!?- apenas si podía hablar, el dolor era intenso en el pecho y en las piernas, no podía levantarme solo podía rodar un poco y abrazar mi pecho. Uno de los que pasaban allí se atrevió a ayudarme a levantarme, no vi que era porque tenía los ojos cerrados para soportar el dolor y sentí que me levantaron la camisa y como una reacción de sorpresa, solo empecé a oír al cerdo gritar ¡LLAMEN A UN CURANDERO! Y después de eso llegue a mi límite.

Cuando desperté estaba postrado en una cama o al menos quiero pensar que es una cama debido a que me colgaban los tobillos no tenia puesto nada en el pecho más que solo un vendaje el cual salía un fuerte aroma a hierbas con una sensación de alivio como si mi piel se hubiera quemado y lo que sea que me hayan puesto me daba una sensación fresca ¿mentol tal vez? y al parecer estoy en el cuarto de alguien o tal vez de visitas no lo sé.

El sonido como de un hueso golpeando constantemente un suelo de madera como si fueran pasos sonaban afuera de la extraña habitación debido a la gran cantidad de dibujos de plantas y algo similar a un juego de química. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una cabra vieja con vestido verde con arreglos de flores y con aretes dando a entender que es mujer.

Cabra: Oh valla te has despertado, ¡Querido, ya despertó!- dijo gritando un poco al aire ya que al principio no oí nada pero los pasos apresurados daban a entender que quien sea el que este corriendo era él quien me puso el vendaje en donde debería estar mis lesiones que se me hizo en estos últimos días.

EL quien corría era también una cabra (¿saben qué? lo llamare chivo, de todas formas es casi lo mismo ¿no?)

Chivo: Valla, sanaste mucho más rápido de lo esperado eso confirma que eres un enviado del cielo- dijo en tono de sorprendido y emocionado.

Cabra: Cariño no empieces por favor el pobre debe aun estar dolido- la cabra se acerca a mi ofreciéndome un poco de agua- bebe, te sentirás mejor.

Yo con gusto le acepte ¿la taza? ¿Quién sirve agua en tazas? Tal vez no tengan vasos.

Toby: Gracias… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunte ya que no pude aparecer mágicamente aquí… otra vez.

Chivo: Bueno según me dijeron te tumbaste al suelo con un dolor provocado por todas esas heridas que tienes, tienes que tener más cuidado un poco más o te irías al otro lado.

Toby: Oh valla, si que debió ser grave… espera un momento… ¿¡AQUÍ TAMBIEN ME IBA A MORIR!?

Cabra: ¿¡También!?- grito sorprendida la vieja cabra provocándole casi un infarto a la pobre pero el chivo nos tranquilizo a ambos y explico lo sucedido.

Chivo: Veras tus lesiones son muy graves debido a costillas rotas, desgarres en músculos y rupturas en las piernas aunque es un milagro que hallas bajado del palacio de Jade en tu condición y no sufrir dolor en todo este tiempo y por lo que pude averiguar usaron en ti un poderoso brebaje que solo el curandero del palacio conoce la receta ¿acaso fuiste tratado últimamente por el señor Fu?

Toby: ¿Fu? A ver, a ver antes que nada ¿en dónde estoy, que paso con el cerdo que me acompañaba y quienes son ustedes?

Man Hou: O cierto permite yo soy Man Hou- casi saco una risa por su nombre su nombre casi suena como manco...ok mal chiste pensándolo bien ni siquiera porque me dio risa- y ella es mi esposa Yu Song y estas en nuestra casa porque somos curanderos de la aldea y en cuanto el señor Yuan se fue hace una hora para dar aviso de su estado.

Toby: Oh bueno, gracias por todo.

Intente levantarme de la cama pero la pareja me detuvo diciéndome que me quedara acostado por mi bien. Maldición uno queriendo librarse de peleas y resulta que estaba casi herido de muerte ¿habrá policías en este lugar? Digo esto debería denunciarse en algún lado.

Man Hou: Y dime muchacho ¿Cómo te hiciste todas esas heridas? Son demasiadas incluso para alguien como usted.

Toby: ¿Cómo yo, a que se refiere?

Sr. Hou: Un guerrero, esas heridas no se hacen de la nada a menos que hayan sido por un duro entrenamiento o una pelea peligrosa.

Ya se me hacia extraño que me pase de rosas en estos últimos días, pensé que me había vuelto resistente a los golpes o algo así pero parece que simplemente no sentía mucho las heridas (excepto el de mi intento de escape) aunque debo admitirlo, si que debo ser un fenómeno para no saber que estaba tan hecho mie… rcoles.

Toby: Bueno, todo eso se debe a que me entrenan para algo que al parecer vino conmigo sin siquiera saberlo pero es malo y tengo que acabarlo antes que me acabe a mí.

Sra. Song: ¿Entonces si eres el que ayudara al guerrero dragón? Bueno, no es que dude del elegido actual pero no lo veo capaz de hacer frente a ninguna pelea por lo cual necesitara toda la ayuda posible.

Toby: Ah perdone pero creo que no entendió, yo vine aquí por accidente, un extraño e imposible accidente por lo cual no se qué sucede aquí ¿Qué es eso del guerrero dragón y la pelea contra Darimón o como se llame?

Sr. Hou: ¿Vives en el palacio de Jade y no lo sabes?- yo negué con la cabeza- bueno, es una historia muy larga…

 _ **Narración .**_

 _Hace años atrás un cachorro de guepardo fue abandonado enfrente del palacio de Jade siendo adoptado por el maestro Shifu y lo tomo como si fuera su hijo y lo llamo Tai Long, durante años lo entreno para convertirlo en el guerrero dragón pero cuando llego el momento de elegirlo, Oogway le negó el derecho diciéndole que no era el indicado para serlo. Furioso, Tai Long ataco a la aldea de manera frenética y bestial para luego irse al palacio de Jade y robar el pergamino del dragón, pero fue detenido por los maestros Oogway y Shifu para después ser llevado a la prisión de Shogun, un lugar el cual no podrá salir hasta que pague por sus crímenes._

 _ **Fin narración.**_

Sr. Hou: Después de eso mucho de los sirvientes del palacio de Jade dicen que Shifu no volvió a ser el mismo.

Toby: Tío pero que drama tan cliché.

Sra. Song: ¡Oye más respeto joven, no es una obra de teatro es un suceso de la vida real!- me reclamo la cabra curandera.

Toby: Lo siento pero en serio ¿solo porque le dijeron que no, hace un desastre y se convirtió en el malo de la historia? He oído historias de gente que si tendría fuertes razones para hacer eso.

Sr. Hou: El titulo de guerrero dragón no es cualquier cosa jovencito, no hay nada más valioso y honrado para un guerrero que ser nombrado el guerrero dragón pero él no era el indicado y no acepto ese hecho.

Bueno ahora sé una cosa, Po como el guerrero dragón debe pelear contra taylunc, eso creo, para luego… ¿Qué?... así pelear contra los que sean lo que sean que me atacan, para ser sincero siento que esto último no debió pasar, yo un chico estudiante mas del montón que nada tiene que ver con peleas o batallas épicas y ni siquiera deseo algo así. Era feliz de alguna manera, con mi súper computadora capaz de jugar incluso los juegos actuales como si nada, mi música, mi cama y mi celular…!

De manera desesperada empecé a buscar en los bolsillo de mi pantalón (si, el pantalón tiene bolsillos) espantando a los chivos curanderos.

Sr. Hou: Muchacho tranquilo ¿Qué tienes?

Toby: ¿Dónde? ¿DONDE ESTA?- me pare de la cama sin importarme cuanto me dolieran las piernas con solo seguir buscando en los bolsillos traseros mi más preciado objeto, ya que mi soda fue derramada en vano, eso era lo único que me quedaba que si valdría la pena tener en la mano. Pero luego recibí la peor noticia de todas.

Sra. Song: ¿Dónde está qué?- pregunto la cabra poniéndola nerviosa por mi actitud de miedo.

Toby: MI CELULAR, un objeto rectangular color azul oscuro con un vidrio negro- decía incluso buscando debajo de la cama donde estaba acostado.

Sra. Song: ¿Y tenía unos extraños símbolos y hacia un ruido cada rato?

Toby: ¿Ruido? _'¿será por la alarma programada?'_ ¡SI! ¿DONDE ESTA?

Ella se fue para el mueble que tenía el juego de química antiguo para sacar de un cajón mi celular, pero tenía algo malo…algo muy, muy malo.

Sra. Song: Hacía un ruido muy molesto y soltaba algunas chispas como si fuera estuviera golpeando un metal caliente adentro de esta cosa ¿era muy importante para ti?

Solo tome mi celular con el vidrio completamente hecho trizas, incluso se podía ver lo que había debajo de la pantalla, la tapa de la pila rota y su pila abollada. Solo me quede mirando lo que quedaba de mi celular pensando que en lo poco de batería que le quedaba aparecía ese mensaje que pone cada vez que lo apago _GOODBYE TOBY MASTER!_ para al final ver como se pone la pantalla en negro.

Sr. Hou: Joven ¿estás bien?

…

Sra. Song: Esa cosa era muy preciada para usted ¿verdad?

Solo me senté en la cama mirando con una sonrisa mi celular para no llorar su perdida.

Sr. Hou: ¿Joven…? Contesta…

Sra. Song: Hay que dejarlo querido, se ve que es un golpe muy fuerte para él.

La pareja de curanderos decidieron dejarme solo mientras aun miraba mi celular, tenia juegos ahí, muchos me costaron completarlos debido a que eran de esos de mucha paciencia, también videos, fotos y cosas así, también mi música y ahora… todo eso fue destruido. Genial… simplemente genial.

Me acuesto aun con la sonrisa en mi cara y los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada para luego sentir como una lagrimilla se resbala por mi cara hasta llegar a mi oreja, seguí así hasta dormir un rato.

 **Pov Shifu.**

Si que ha sido un día muy agitado, a este paso ninguno de los 2 podrán estar listos a tiempo, la visión de Oogway sobre Tai Long y la amenaza de seres oscuros es demasiado. No podemos eliminarlos como los antiguos demonios que una vez atormentaron al valle, Tobías deberá hacerlo debido a que según mi maestro es la única forma.

Hace poco Tobías nos conto sobre su gente, su cultura y su hogar, ya veo porque no nos contaba nada: muertes, delincuencia, corrupción, pobreza… hace falta una legión de héroes para arreglar todo eso, pero eso es algo que no me incumbe. Aunque no todo era malo, su tecnología, sus conocimientos y los lugares en donde habitan ya que como dice Tobías hay cosas que ni los reyes tienen pero es algo que se consigue fácilmente si tienes los recursos, nieve de diferentes sabores en los días más calurosos, restaurantes donde comes hasta hartarte, transportes metálicos capaz de viajar por mar, tierra y aire, incluso maquinas que hacen cosas por ti como lavar la ropa por ejemplo, el cual necesito hacerlo ahora aun tengo esa extraña bebida dulce por toda mi ropa y la corriente de aire frio no ayuda… ¿Aire? Pero la puerta está cerrada. No importa ahora, el entrenamiento de mis estudiantes, el panda y el humano debe realizarse cuanto antes, jamás en toda mi vida he deseado terminar los entrenamientos lo antes posible, es una disciplina que toma años pero esos dos deben aprenderlo en meses.

Apenas llegamos al lugar del entrenamiento vimos como Grulla instruía al Panda en cómo debe moverse, creo que tantas veces de vencerlo le decidieron ayudar un poco en sus movimientos. Apenas nos vieron de manera veloz Víbora llego con nosotros, se que ella tiene un interés grande por el debido a… su misteriosa procedencia por así decirlo, si supiera que él viene de un lugar totalmente distinto al nuestro… no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría. Deje que se juntaran con el preguntando sobre sus heridas y porque fue con nosotros pero decidí interrumpir formándolos en una fila y dar los avisos.

Shifu: Estudiantes en primera deben saber que Tobías formara parte de nosotros por petición de Oogway _'para mi lastima'_ por lo cual estará presente en cada entrenamiento que tengamos a partir de ahora, en segunda un cargamento llegara una vez que el sol se oculte por lo cual quiero que estén pendientes por si acaso llega un poco antes.

Tigresa: Maestro Shifu ¿podemos saber porque estará con nosotros? Con el panda lo entiendo ¿pero porque él?

No podía revelarle toda la historia por lo que me limite a decir lo básico.

Shifu: Eso se debe a que no puede regresar a su hogar y no tiene un lugar donde quedarse por lo cual se quedara aquí, eso es lo que tienen que saber.

Toby: Ahh pero Shifu, ¿dijo que a partir de ahora estaré en cada entrenamiento? ¿O sea que ahora entrenare?

Shifu: Si, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

Toby: Descartando el hecho que lo único que no tengo lesionado son los brazos no.

Mono: Oh vamos ¿Qué son unos golpes para que no entrenes?

Toby: Pues esto…- solo basto que hiciera una sentadilla y sus rodillas hicieron un sonido como de madera fracturada, era demasiado fuerte como pasarlo por alto me pregunto si… -au, au, au una ayuda por favor.- al parecer no

Po y Mono le ayudaron a levantarse sonando sus huesos más fuerte, hasta a Grulla no pudo evitar darle escalofríos. Debe estar muy lastimado como para hacer algo, pero para desgracia de Tobías tiempo es algo que no tenemos.

Shifu: No queda de otra, acuéstenlo en el suelo, Mantis trae tus agujas.

Apenas dije sobre las agujas Tobías empezó a gritar como niño pequeño, solo son agujas, aunque si fueran colocadas en cierta forma se sentirían como estacas y… ¡no pienses en eso Shifu!

Toby: ¡WOW, WOW, WOW! ESPEREN, NO ES NECESARIO QUE TRAIGAN ESAS COSAS, TU LO DIJISTE MONO ESTO NO ES NADA, ES MAS SOLO FORZE MIS HUESOS A TRONAR NADA MAS.

Pero no le hicimos caso, y tal como dije acostaron a Tobías en el suelo y Mantis fue por sus agujas, aunque estaba luchando como la ultima vez, Tigresa lo amenazo con un gesto de su garra por lo cual se quedo quieto, bien… está aprendiendo a obedecer.

Mantis fue cuidadoso en ponerle las agujas en los lugares correctos, si se enterara de que le habíamos hecho 3 intentos para ponérselos la vez pasada solo para ubicar sus puntos de Chi se pondría más nervioso que sería difícil mantenerlo quieto.

Después de que las agujas fueran puestas empecé a realizar un antiguo método de sanación básica utilizando parte de mi energía vital, no es tan fuerte como la de otros maestros pero la necesaria como para que obtenga el entrenamiento de hoy.

Shifu: Eso debe bastar como para practicar el resto del día por lo cual pasa al frente, tu también Tigresa.

Apenas mencione a Tigresa, Tobías se quedo congelado un poco ¿acaso una de las agujas se le quedo clavado en un nervio? No, eso no es posible. Solamente fueron puestas en las piernas y parte del pecho no hay forma de que no lo viéramos, por lo cual le llame la atención.

Shifu: ¡Tobías no lo repetiré otra vez! Pasa al frente.

El reacciono y se puso en pose de pelea, una bastante mala en mi opinión, sus dos brazos estaba a la altura de su cabeza y sus piernas estaban separadas solo para moverse a los lados, sería derrotado al primer movimiento, ninguno de los 2 se movió por unos segundos ya que ella analizaba a Tobías y las varias formas de derribarlo pero al parecer Tobías no quería moverse por lo cual Tigresa fue la primera en atacar y para mi sorpresa Tobías lo esquivo, pensé que era porque tenía un buen reflejo pero luego vi que era por pisar una piedra, tengo que recordar que este lugar ocupe una limpieza, haciendo que el primer golpe pasara de largo aunque eso no basto para evitar que Tigresa lo pise en el pecho dando terminado la pelea o al menos eso pensé ya que vi que Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Toby: Ahhhhg- él se quedo en el suelo mientras tigresa se separo de él.

Viéndolo desde mi punto de vista Tobías tiene posibilidad de aprender a tiempo que el panda, pero quizás me equivoque así que otro combate no estaría demás.

Shifu: Otra vez.

Toby y Tigresa: ¿Qué?

Shifu: Que otra vez, vamos.

Fueron varios combates, aunque la mayoría los gano Tigresa, Tobías demostró que tenia agilidad pero carecía de concentración, dependía mucho de sus ojos y le faltaba fuerza pero fuera de eso puede que esté listo a finales del año con el entrenamiento adecuado. Decidí que sería Grulla el siguiente combatiente, con el resulto mejor de lo esperado de 7 combates 2 ganados debido a que por accidente descubrió el miedo de Grulla es bueno usar lo que está a tu alcance en los combates, incluso si sean cosas impensables.

Después de Grulla siguió Mantis, pero este último enfrentamiento fue decepcionante. No gano ni un solo combate, ni uno solo por lo cual Tobías puede ser veloz pero hasta cierto límite, cuando fue derribado por 3ra vez decidí que era suficiente por hoy, no sin antes volverles recordar sobre el encargo.

Después de eso decidí volver a mis aposentos para meditar un poco, mi siempre confiable te de hierbas y el silencio es todo lo que necesito por el momento, no fui interrumpido hasta que uno de los tantos sirvientes del palacio vino a avisarme sobre el cargamento que pedimos había llegado por lo cual acudí a recibirlo pero mi maestro se adelanto ya que unas pocas cajas estaban cerca de él.

Shifu: Maestro ¿esos son…?

Oogway: Lo son Shifu, estos objetos son los que necesitamos para poder mantener controlado a esos seres que circulan en el palacio.

Shifu: Que bueno que llegaran, últimamente uno de esos espíritus se hace más presente que los demás y al parecer es el más agresivo.

Oogway: Lo sé Shifu, recientemente acabo de sentirlo de camino aquí y era más fuerte lo suficiente para hacer otro ataque y posiblemente tomar forma.

Shifu: Bueno ¿Qué contiene las cajas?- dije al momento de abrir una de ellas viendo ciertos artilugios como jarrones para encierro, sellos en papel, unos pergaminos de protección, entre otras cosas que se podrían comprar en una tienda de artilugios, solo que estos son hechos especialmente para estas ocasiones.

Oogway: Aquí esta, justo lo que se necesita para que el collar de Tobías sea seguro- dijo al momento de sacar un brebaje de color violeta, eso lo conozco es un supresor espiritual muy peligroso si se usa indebidamente.

Shifu: Entonces esto es todo lo que ocupamos ¿no?

Oogway: Si, ahora podemos empezar con los preparativos y de inmediato antes que tengamos otro _invitado_ aquí dentro.

Empezamos a llevarnos las cosas a un cuarto que teníamos preparado para comenzar con el ritual de purificación pero una ráfaga de viento nos llego de sorpresa junto con una sensación de estar en peligro. Rápidamente sacamos un sello y una esfera de aprisionamiento preparados para lo que vendría pero no ataco, más bien tan rápido como vino se fue.

Shifu: Por un momento creí que nos atacaría…- antes de seguir hablando mi mentor me interrumpe.

Oogway: Aun así no bajes la guardia, aun puede estar cerca- pocas veces lo veo serio, y un poco temeroso pero aun así para hacerle frente si es necesario.

Paso un tiempo y ese ser no volvió estar presente…por ahora.

Shifu: Al parecer solo quiso espantarnos maestro, aunque lo sentí más fuerte y agresivo que la última vez.

Oogway: Yo también lo siento Shifu, se volvió más fuerte más rápido de lo esperado por lo cual te pido que tengas cuidado esta noche.

Shifu: Como usted diga maestro, estaré atento a cualquier anomalía que ocurra hoy.

Oogway: Llévate esto- dijo entregándome los pocos pergaminos de protección- úsalo si lo necesitas.

Shifu: Esta bien maestro, que tenga buenas noches.

Oogway: Buenas noches Shifu.

Una vez de despedirme de mi maestro volví a mi cuarto no sin antes dar un recorrido por el palacio para verificar que todo esté bien, algunos de los sirvientes se quedaron en el palacio ya que muchos decían sentirse observados por algo oscuro por lo cual es comprensible que solo hayan 13 a lo mucho. La zona de bodega parece estar bien, aun recuerdo que ayer en la mañana se oían susurros en este sitio pero ahora es silencio pero no uno que incomoda sino que es un silencio normal como si esos seres se fueran a otra parte, decidí pasar por el corredor donde duermen mis estudiantes pero al parecer todo va normal aquí, hasta que vi salir a Tigresa del cuarto de Tobías para dirigirse al suyo, estaba de camino a su cuarto para preguntarle de porque estaba en el cuarto de él y no el suyo a estas horas, pero el sonido típico de una prenda cayendo al suelo me hizo frenar y por mas afecto que me tenga Tigresa sé que me haría un hoyo en la cara si entro ahora por lo cual me decidí a preguntarle mañana ya que no es de las personas que entra al cuarto de alguien si no es por algo.

Al parecer no hay ente maligno en la zona, por lo cual decidí volver a mi cuarto y dormir, mañana será un día algo pesado por lo cual entre mas duerma mejor.

Todo parecía ser una noche tranquila pero antes de que saliera el sol uno de mis estudiantes, más precisos Tigresa, entro a mi cuarto de manera brusca.

Tigresa: ¡MAESTRO, ALGO ESTA ATACANDO A TOBIAS!

Inmediatamente me levante y seguí a Tigresa hacia donde estaba Tobías y en el camino apareció Mantis junto con el maestro Oogway.

Oogway: ¡Shifu ¿Dónde está tu pergamino?!- me pregunto mientras estábamos corriendo.

Shifu: Lo tengo a… ¡demonios se me olvido en mi cuarto!

Oogway: ¡Toma la esfera, yo llevare el pergamino!- dijo mientras me pasaba la esfera de aprisionamiento ya que el tenia otro pergamino de protección.

Llegamos donde Tobías y todos estaban despiertos viendo como ese ser le quitaba la vida y ellos sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Shifu: ¡Maestro!- llame la atención de mi maestro ya que él se impresiono por qué no era un espíritu, ¡eran dos! Con razón era más fuerte, se unió a otro.

El maestro Oogway no permitiría que alguien pereciera enfrente de el por lo cual vio con furia al espíritu y abrió el pergamino recitando el conjuro de protección liberando un brillo dorado y yo invocaba el poder del aprisionamiento que desprendía un brillo verde, logramos detener el ataque de esos seres protegiendo al joven primero y después encerrarlos en la esfera.

Por un momento creíamos que llegamos tarde pero oírlo toser nos calmo dando a entender que estaba a salvo.

Toby: ***COF* *COF* *COF***

El miro con miedo a su alrededor dejando en claro que no era una experiencia que quiera repetir por lo cual para calmarlo el maestro Oogway puso una de sus garras en su hombro.

Oogway: Tranquilo muchacho, ahora todo estará bien.

Aunque le dijo eso el empezó a llorar un poco, es comprensible, a punto de morir en un momento donde no puedes defenderte quedando a merced de un ser de inframundo es algo terrible. Podía ver en la cara de mis alumnos la necesidad de saber que paso pero sin decirlo ni pedírselo nos quedamos con él para que se sintiera más seguro y así lo hicimos hasta que los rayos del sol aparecieron y sonara el gong de las mañanas pero dado los hechos tome una decisión.

Shifu: Tobías, si quieres puedes quedarte a descansar más tiempo si lo necesitas- pero era obvio que no diría nada por el momento- muy bien todos retírense, hay que darle espacio.

Una vez todos afuera tanto mis alumnos como el panda empezaron a preguntarme sobre lo sucedido pero los mande a desayunar ya que quería alcanzar a mi maestro.

Shifu: Maestro Oogway… esta vez estuvo muy cerca.

Oogway: Lo sé Shifu, _*suspiro*_ muchos problemas son los que tenemos ahora, uno que llegara en un futuro y otro que está aquí. Tenemos que buscar la forma de acabar con esto rápido.

Shifu: Entonces permítame endurecer los entrenamientos, estoy seguro que así podremos darle solución a esto.

Oogway se detuvo un momento a mitad del camino, mirando hacia la nada por lo cual creí que estaba viendo otro de esos espíritus pero no había nada ni siquiera esa sensación de frio.

Oogway: Shifu, forzar los entrenamientos no hará que estén listos antes o a tiempo, ellos estarán listos cuando estén listos.

Shifu: ¡Pero maestro, esto se está saliendo de nuestro control por poco Tobías muere!

Oogway: Shifu mírame- yo hago caso y lo miro, una vieja tortuga que parece resplandecer sabiduría y poder incluso carisma- ¿crees que yo llegue hacer lo que soy solo con entrenamiento duro? Yo llegue a ser lo que soy con tiempo, paciencia y dedicación, se que tienes miedo de que esto se ponga más peligroso pero no ganamos nada con tan solo apresurar las cosas por lo cual ten paciencia Shifu y veras que ellos estarán listos antes que te des cuenta.

Eso me dejo pensando un momento, mi cabeza estaba lleno de dudas y temores pero recordé lo que me dijo hace días sobre tranquilizar mi mente y ver con claridad, por lo cual respire profundo y le pregunte a mi maestro.

Shifu: ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?

Oogway: Desayunar- dijo sonriendo un poco e irse a su cuarto.

Su respuesta me sorprendió ya que esperaba un consejo o algo así ¿pero eso, desayunar? ¿Acaso es lo que debo hacer? Hay veces que pienso que se toma esto a la ligera pero lo conozco y sé que tiene una razón por la cual me dijo eso.

Shifu: _*suspiro*_ Ya casi es hora del entrenamiento, que podría hacer ahora.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba en el salón de los héroes por lo cual mire a mi alrededor viendo los muchos artilugios de antiguos héroes y mire por un momento la armadura de mi antiguo compañero, quien diría que todo comenzó por… él, y termine siendo el maestro de los actuales 5 furiosos.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no note que el joven humano estaba a unos pasos y al parecer estaba buscándome.

Toby: ¿Ah Shifu?

Shifu: Joven Tobías ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Toby: Ni bien ni mal, pero aun así… en fin vengo avisar que iré al pueblo a…conocer mejor el lugar.

Shifu: ¿Ir al pueblo? Lo siento pero debes quedarte, ya que te siente mejor empezaremos…

Toby: Estoy avisando no pidiendo permiso adiós.- fue sorpresa para mí, nadie me había dicho nada así en mi vida.

Shifu: ¿Qué? ¡A ver repíteme eso! ¿Tobías? –Conteste molesto ya que aun no creía lo que dijo pero el sí hizo el sordo y siguió caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola para salir y al final cerrarla-¡TOBÍAS, VUELVE AHORA! ¡TOBÍAS! ¿Si será…? Ah ya que, de todas formas no estoy obligado a ir por él. Pero que irrespetuoso de su parte, yéndose como si fuera alguien importante.

¡Pero qué falta de respeto! ¿Qué piensa que es para hablarme así? Ya verá cuando regrese, no me importa que este herido o traumado esto no se lo pasare por alto.

Llegue a donde normalmente hacemos los ejercicios viendo que mis estudiantes y el panda estaban ahí, apenas llegue todos hicieron una fila enfrente de mi esperando mis instrucciones, aun tengo el enfado por el hecho de que ese joven irrespetuoso se fue como si nada, solo espero que no haga ninguna tontería en el pueblo.

Shifu: Alumnos, por lo sucedido anoche Tobías no podrá entrenar con nosotros hoy y si quieren saber que fue lo que sucedió es algo que se les dirá mas adelante pero por ahora deberán comenzar con los calentamientos.

Todo siguió su rutina normal, bueno… casi normal, el panda no logro ni hacer menos de la mitad del calentamiento. Cuando Oogway dijo que ocupare tiempo y dedicación y con él, ocupare mucho tiempo para que esté en condiciones aceptables.

Después del calentamiento empezamos con el verdadero entrenamiento, hoy me dedique en las debilidades de todos, Mono era ágil pero no encuentra las debilidades de una postura de combate tan rápido, Mantis es rápido y sus ataques son concentrados pero falta fuerza, Grulla es muy perceptivo pero piensa mucho en como atacar perdiendo tiempo valioso, Víbora se enfoca mas en como enrollarse a su oponente y derribarlo lo más rápido posible, Tigresa ella tiene fuerza, agilidad y responde rápido los ataques pero al parecer esta distraída y por ultimo Po, el… él le falta todo menos la resistencia a los golpes tal vez el sería bueno para, no sé, ser el nuevo muñeco de práctica para los niños.

Shifu: ¡Víbora más agilidad en tus movimientos! ¡Mono tu oponente está enfrente no en el suelo! ¡Tigresa más fuerza en tus golpes! ¡Panda mueve también el cuerpo, estás luchando no bailando!

Este ha sido uno de los entrenamientos más duros que he hecho todos después de terminar para alegría de todos, incluso la mía, se finalizo después de mediodía justo a la hora de comer lo cual se tuvo que servir casi todo del almacén por el entrenamiento, lo cual me recuerda que a estas horas ya debería estar de regreso, tal vez este comiendo en el pueblo como pretexto para no llegar ahora.

Después de comer iba para mi cuarto cuando Tigresa y Víbora me detuvieron a medio camino, ya sé porque la razón.

Víbora: Maestro sé que esto quiere mantenerlo oculto de todos al igual que el maestro Oogway pero en serio necesitamos saber que fue lo que ocurrió con Tobías.

Shifu: Llamen a todos, lo hablaremos en el salón de los héroes.

Víbora/Tigresa: Si maestro.

Ambas se retiraron a dar aviso a los demás y yo me puse en camino al lugar que he dicho, sabía que tendría que decir lo que está pasando ahora pero no tan pronto.

…

 **Salón de los héroes (20 minutos después)**

Shifu: Bueno _*exhalación*_ como se habrán dado cuenta Tobías fue atacado recientemente por un espíritu oscuro y creo que todos saben que eso no es bueno.

Mono: Si lo sabemos pero lo que no sabemos es ¿De dónde vienen o que es lo que causo que haya aquí esos espíritus? Es lo que no entendemos.

Shifu: Porque Tobías es el causante de que estén estos espíritus en el templo.- solo oí un fuerte ***¿QUE?*** De todos, ya me esperaba una reacción así, por lo cual antes de que pregunten continúe explicando- Como lo oyeron, Tobías es el responsable que esto suceda pero él no estaba consciente de esto hasta que el maestro Oogway se lo dijo. La razón fue por ese reloj que tenía la primera vez que lo vimos el cual es eso el que trajo estos espíritus.

Tigresa: Entonces hay que destruir ese reloj antes que algo mas pase.

Mantis: Estoy de acuerdo con Tigresa, si esa cosa atrae más seres oscuros hay que destruirlo cuanto antes.

Shifu: Se que destruirlo suena a la solución más rápido pero no eficaz, ese reloj contiene algo dentro de él y romperlo solo lo liberaría por lo cual el maestro Oogway y yo haremos algo que eso no pase pronto.

Grulla: ¿Y eso sería…?

Shifu: Suprimir su poder, ya sea mágico o espiritual reduciremos su fuerza lo suficiente para que pueda ser controlado.

Víbora: ¿Controlado? ¿Quién querría controlar algo tan, tan peligroso?

Shifu: No es quien quiera Víbora sino quien debe controlarlo.

Po: ¿Tobías?

Mis alumnos miraron por un momento al panda y luego a mí el cual yo asentí.

Mantis: Tiene que ser una broma, ¿en serio el…? No, no lo puedo creer. ¿Está diciendo que no hay uno, sino dos tipos que no saben nada sobre pelear y el futuro del valle de la paz depende de ellos?

Shifu: Del valle no, de toda China.

…

Mono: De acuerdo, creo que no soy el único en decir que ¡¿ES ENCERIO?!

Shifu: MONO TRANQUILIZATE

Grulla: Estamos condenados, totalmente condenados.

Mantis: ¡Po siendo el guerrero dragón o no, no lo eches a perder!

Víbora: ¡Mantis deja a Po en paz!

Tigresa: ¡SILENCIO!

El grito de Tigresa puso a todos quietos solo para que me vean enojado y todos recuperaran la compostura.

Shifu: Se que es difícil de entenderlo pero por eso ocupo toda la dedicación de todos ustedes, en especial tu Po se acabaron los juegos y a partir de mañana los entrenamientos serán hechos especialmente para cada uno de ustedes.

Grulla: Tengo una pregunta maestro.

Shifu: Si es sobre el entrenamiento o sobre el reloj no daré más respuestas.

Grulla: No, no es eso. Solo me pregunto donde esta Tobías, no lo he visto desde esta mañana.

Mono: Si es cierto ¿Dónde está? ¿Aun seguirá en su cuarto?

Shifu: El joven Tobías fue al pueblo por iniciativa propia por lo cual considero que llegara pronto.

Víbora: ¿Se fue al pueblo? ¿Por qué? En las condiciones en que esta no debería haberse ido.

Shifu: Ese es el pendiente que tengo, pero verlo en buen estado no debería tener problemas para volver.

Mono: Bueno si ese es el caso…- Víbora se aparto del grupo dirigiéndose a la puerta para mi impresión, solo espero que ella no vaya hacer lo que creo que va hacer.

Shifu: Víbora ¿adónde vas?

Víbora: Lo siento maestro pero no puedo dejarlo solo, no después de lo que le ocurrió.

Tigresa: Igual yo.

Shifu: ¿Tigresa?

Tigresa: Tobías no está en condiciones de viajar, no se le dio el tratamiento adecuado y sería imprudente dejarlo como esta.

Po: Igual yo, Tobías es el único que está igual que yo ahora, bueno no igual de herido pero ya saben a qué me refiero ¿o no?- Ver a esos tres dispuestos a buscar a alguien que acaban de conocer por que les preocupan su bienestar hizo que me diera cuenta de la situación, Tobías solo recibió tratamientos temporales pero jamás una seria y si resulta que en verdad fingía un falso bienestar solo para salir de aquí ¿Qué clase de maestro seria si dejo que un aprendiz herido por ahí?

Shifu: De acuerdo, pero iremos a buscarlo si le paso algo grave.

…

…

 **(Y hasta aquí, mi mente no da para más y no me gusta que algo suene forzado o algo así.**

 **LAMENTO MUCHO no aparecer aquí por meses pero no tenia forma de seguir la historia hasta ahora y hacer esto sin apoyo es algo difícil pero hago esto porque quiero no porque estoy obligado y como soy detallista, flojo y distraído quien sabe si escribo otra historia o buscare otras maneras de seguir con las actuales y publicarlas hasta la siguiente primavera, quien sabe)**

 **Notas aclaratorias:**

 **Los nombres como ya sabrán son inventados pero basándome en nombres chinos de verdad (internet for the win) y de este capítulo la historia original se distorsiona por completo ¿Por qué? Porque ahora en adelante Tobías se vuelve el supermegaguerreromisticodioslegendarioconhareminfinitoamodelrandomoknoperoseráespectacular.**

 **El porqué los ciudadanos saben de la llegada de Tai Long es porque, según yo, fue la razón por la cual elegirían al guerrero dragón.**

 **El porqué Tobías es el ayudante del guerrero dragón, bueno tenían que darle una razón de estar ahí.**

 **Y con todo eso dicho nos vemos en el siguiente fin del mundo, Adios.**


End file.
